


unintentionally, in love

by wonwoos_buttcheeks



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pornstars, Romance, Smut, Wonwoo and Mingyu are dumb, ill update tags as i go :), jeongcheol are relationship goals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonwoos_buttcheeks/pseuds/wonwoos_buttcheeks
Summary: After a drunk night out, best friends Mingyu and Wonwoo make a sex tape and send it to a porn industry, hoping to make money in order to survive their broke lives in college. What Mingyu didn't expect, was to get accepted by the industry. What Wonwoo didn't expect was to fall in love with Mingyu in the process, because this was definitely not on his list.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this! Leave comments down below they're my motivation <3

❇ Chapter 1❇  
“We can work at the bar, you know.” Soonyoung suggested. “I mean, whatever involves alcohol is my dream job, man. And we'll be getting income too so..”

Soonyoung, Seokmin, Mingyu, Wonwoo, Ren and Baekho were sitting under a tree, thinking about ways in which they could earn some money. Highschool had ended and college had begun, but the expenses were taking it's toll on them.

“Nah, I'm good.” Ren said.

“Not everyone has rich-ass parents like you, princess.” Soonyoung accused.

“How about porn?” Baekho said, out of the blue.

Soonyoung sighed. “Baek, I know that you love your fantasies and shit, but we're trying to be serious here so-”

“No! I wasn't talking about that!” Baekho protested. “Look, I have this friend, and he and his boyfriend tried out to audition for this really big porn industry, and got accepted.”

“What does it has to do with money?” Mingyu asked.

Baekho smirked. “Everything. They're making thousands of bucks every month! Just for having sex in front of a camera.”

“Wow! Now that's something worth making money.” Seokmin said.

Soonyoung hit his arm. “That's so cheap!”

Meanwhile, Wonwoo looked at Mingyu and saw that his eyes were casted down, and he was biting his lip. Wonwoo took a deep breathe. This was not good. Being his best friend for years, he knew that Mingyu does that when he was deep in thought.

He prayed to God and wished that Mingyu was not thinking about what he thinks he was thinking.

The conversation ended when Ren had to go home for his piano lessons, Baekho followed him and Seokmin and Soonyoung went to the latter's house to play video games.

“Don't forget to come to the party!” Ren shouted.

“Hey, Wonwoo?” Mingyu asked, after everyone had gone. Wonwoo could sense the hesitation in his voice. He sighed, knowing what the younger wanted to ask.

“Gyu, if this has to do with what Baekho said, I'm sorry but-”

“Please~” Mingyu whined. “It's not like we'll fall in love or something, right? Think of how much money we can make!”

“Mingyu-”

“Please! We'll be so rich! We'll not even have to work that hard! And-”

“Mingyu! I'm.. not uncomfortable with showing my body to strangers. And, we are straight, man. We've been friends with each other since we were in our diapers, I don't want to make it weird.”

“But…” Mingyu pouted, looking down.

“Plus, we've never had sex with each other before. And, we're really inexperienced in this kind of stuff. The chances of us getting accepted to industries is zero to nil.”

Wonwoo can't even imagine how shocked he was, when he found out that Mingyu was ready to have sex with him for money. They were best friends, after all. Does Mingyu not feel weird about the idea of them having sex at all? Because he, on the other side, was freaking out. He knew Mingyu was kind of naïve in these kind of matters, but still.

“Fine.” Mingyu sighed. “If it makes you uncomfortable, then I'll not force you.”

Wonwoo smiled. “Thanks, man.”

Mingyu smiled back, but the smile didn't reach Wonwoo's eyes.

 

The party music started to fade in Wonwoo's ears, as he went outside of the Ren's mansion to quietly smoke in peace. He chose to stay by the swimming pool, but the disgusting noises of a couple making out made him cringe, so he settled to go towards the garden. But the it was a bad choice too, as he saw a few unfamiliar faces puking on the grass.

He scrunched up his nose as the foul smell of barf invaded his lungs. He decided to just walk around instead then, but maybe today was just not his day, because then this weird girl with huge glasses and freckles started to talk to him out of the blue and blabbered about how students should help in social causes relating to global warming or some shit, instead of partying and getting drunk.

Wonwoo politely excused himself and went inside Ren's two storeyed huge mansion again, learning that staying outside is not really a good idea, throwing away the leftover cigarette in a flower pot nearby.

“Hey, Wonwoo~~” Mingyu shouted. He could see the annoyed glances he got from the girls when Mingyu left them to go towards him instead, wrapping his arm around Wonwoo's shoulders.

He didn't want to accept it, but he knew that the status he had in college was pretty embarrassing and clichéd. He was apparently in most of the college known as 'Mingyu's best friend' instead of Wonwoo. The reason being Mingyu, as the younger was without any doubt the most popular kid in college. Straight A's, the volleyball and basketball team's captain and his unnaturally good looks, Mingyu undoubtedly was the college's star, and every girl's dream boy.

While Wonwoo, though he was brilliant in studying, even better than Mingyu, he didn't really stand out. But he didn't mind. Because 1) he had never liked the spotlight anyways and 2) at the end of the day, he was still Kim Mingyu's best friend.

He shied away as he could feel of scrutinizing glares of the girls on him. Mingyu was probably too drunk to be aware of his social happenings around him. He just clung to Wonwoo like a koala. “Hey Wonwoo, you should really try out the beer here. It's amaaaaazing~” Wonwoo shrugged his shoulders, thinking a few drinks won't do him any bad.

As Mingyu said, the beer was really amazing. What Wonwoo thought would be a few shots, turned into a few more, until he too, like Mingyu, was super drunk. “Hey, that really hot dude there has been eye fucking me since forever.” Wonwoo said to Soonyoung.

“Oh weally? You should go towawds him n' talk to himm~” He said, his speech slurred from the excess amount of alcohol he consumed.

“Nah, I'll pass. But do really feel like dancing.” Wonwoo said, before he got up and walked towards Mingyu who was busy with two girls in his lap. “Hey Gyu, dance with me~ ” he doesn't know what he was saying, but he suddenly felt the need of someone's body and he doesn't know why, he wanted that person to be Mingyu.

“Get lost, Jeon.” the irritating girl with an extremely high pitched voice spatted out.

“No one asked you, buttface!” Wonwoo snapped back.

When Mingyu made no move to get up, Wonwoo challengingly raised his brow before turning around and going to the dance floor, not forgetting to sway his hips sultrily side to side. He doesn't what he's doing, the alcohol had started to take control of his mind.

As he stepped on the dance floor, he turned his back and faced Mingyu, who was watching with something in his eyes that Wonwoo had never seen before. Wonwoo's brain screamed at him to stop, but his body didn't listen and he started to move his hips seductively, trying to match the rhythm of the beat. He threw his head back and closed his eyes as he started to lose himself (and his sanity) to the music. He felt arms wrap his waist and turned around to see a stranger smiling up to him. “A pretty thing like you shouldn't be dancing alone, eh?” he whispered in his ears, and even though the music was very loud, Wonwoo was able to catch his words.

“No, thanks.” Wonwoo politely declined and started to walk to the other side of the dance floor when the same man held his hand and turned him around to smash their bodies sickingly close. “Aww, now come on. Don't leave me alone, princess.”

Mingyu was watching the scene, and one thing someone should know about Mingyu, is that he is extremely protective of Wonwoo. He got up towards the two men, ignoring the whines from the girls he left behind. “Leave me alone!” Wonwoo gritted out.

“Come on, don't be so difficu-”

“He told you to leave him alone, sir.” Mingyu came towards them, stepping into the man's personal space. “And who are you?” the man asked, clearly not pleased with Mingyu's invasion. “I'm his boyfriend. You got any problem?”

Wonwoo, to say the least, was shocked when he heard Mingyu say those words. Or maybe he heard him wrong, but he's pretty damn sure that his beat friend of more than fifteen years just proclaimed him his boyfriend.

“Of course not, man. He's all yours.” the stranger said as he nervously walked away.

“Wonwoo sorry about that.”

Wonwoo looked up to look at Mingyu in his eyes. “About what?”

Mingyu bit his lip, and Wonwoo doesn't know why but his eyes chased his movement. He quickly looked up again, afraid the younger might notice. “A-About calling you my boyfriend. I-”

Wonwoo stepped forward and cut Mingyu's words shot by pressing his lips against his. Mingyu stood still, too shocked to realize what was happening. Was Wonwoo really kissing him? The older widened his eyes when the little part of his brain which was still working made him realise what he was doing. He quickly separated their lips and stared down, stared at anything that were not Mingyu's eyes.

“I-I…fuck, I'm sorry! I.. I didn't know what I was doing, I'm probably really drun-”

Now it was Mingyu who shut Wonwoo up. This kiss was more passionate and needy. Wonwoo could feel arms wrap around his waist and he instinctively snaked his arms around Mingyu's strong shoulders. “Fuck, let's get a room.” Mingyu groaned into the kiss.

After successfully finding an empty room upstairs-which was not really hard as Ren had more than forty rooms in his mansion-they both closed the door behind them before Wonwoo pressed his body close against Mingyu's and shared a mouth bruising open kiss.

Both of them were under such a strong influence of drinks, both of their minds' rational parts were clouded thickly by lust, desire and need. All their eyes could see were each other's bodies. A small part of Wonwoo's mind was telling him that this was wrong. That being the elder one in their friendship, he should stop Mingyu from going any further. Because they were best friends and best friends don't do these things with each other. It was wrong. But he couldn't. He doesn't know why, but he just couldn't.

“Hmm, wait a minute. I'm coming right back.” Mingyu said in between the kiss and he reluctantly separated himself from Wonwoo to go out of the room. “Lay your pretty ass on the bed, will ya?” he said before going out.

Wonwoo quickly took off his shoes and socks, followed by his ripped jeans and shirt until he was only in his boxers. Mingyu came back after five minutes with a few things in his hand. “What did you bring?” Wonwoo asked. Mingyu waved his right hand in the air which was holding a packet of condom and a few more sachets of lube. “And in your other hand?”

Mingyu sheepishly smiled as he brought his hand forward. Wonwoo squinted his eyes, and he couldn't believe what he saw. A black shiny camera. Or was it a video recorder?

“You gotta be fucking kidding me..”


	2. Chapter 2

“You've got to be fucking kidding me.”

Mingyu pouted. “Please?” 

Wonwoo bit his, contemplating on whether he should do it or not. Mingyu can be really stubborn sometimes, and he knew that this was not really a topic that he'll drop easily. But this wasn't normal. Best friends having sex isn't normal.

“Think of it as a friends with benefits kind of thing, Wonwoo.” Mingyu chirped in.

Oh, of course. The type of relationship he hated the most. But, it's not like he had any feelings for Mingyu that weren't platonic anyways, so it wouldn't hurt to try it out, right? 

He sighed. “Fine.”

He ignored the skip in his heartbeat when he saw Mingyu smile widely. It's just the alcohol Wonwoo. It's just the alcohol. Mingyu set the camera on the table and turned the recorder on. “Is the angle right?” Mingyu mumbled to himself. He craned his neck to see the image. “Ah, the angle is perfect.” he said before getting on the bed.

“Is-is the camera on?” Wonwoo asked Mingyu. The younger nodded.

“I-idiot! I'm not ready!”

Mingyu laughed. “It's just a camera, Wonwoo. There's no need to be so nervous.” he reassuringly smiled at him.

Wonwoo smiled back, still a little anxious. “Okay…yeah, okay. I can do this.”

“I'll cut some parts from the film which didn't come right, so don't worry.” Mingyu said.

Wonwoo only nodded, gulping down the lump in his throat. His heart was beating really fast and he mentally slapped himself. Relax, this is just Mingyu. Stop being so hormonal you idiot, you're not a 13 year old girl. Mingyu removed his shirt and Wonwoo literally eye fucked him right on the spot. Like, literally his mouth was watering. Why did Mingyu suddenly become so hot? Seeing Mingyu's toned body and slightly protruding abs, Wonwoo felt insecure about his own skinny and lanky body.

“Like what you see?” Mingyu jokingly asked.

“Fuck, yeah.” Wonwoo groaned.

Mingyu removed his pants as well, leaving both the boys in their boxers only. He climbed onto the bed and lifted Wonwoo up to place him at a certain angle, so that the camera can shoot both of them properly. Lifting Wonwoo wasn't really a hard task, as the boy was literally as light as a feather.

Mingyu held both of Wonwoo's hands and wrapped them around his neck before leaning in and pressing their foreheads together. “I'll be gentle, 'kay?”

Wonwoo nodded, before widening his eyes as the realization hit him. “W-wait! I'm gonna be the bottom?!!”

“Uh..yeah?”

“What the -?! You should be the bottom!”

Mingyu snorted. “Sorry, man. This dick doesn't bottom for anyone.”

“I'm older!”

“Well, I'm taller.”

“Well I-…I..I'm stronger.”

Mingyu laughed. “I bet your ass I'm stronger. I could beat you in arm wrestling right now.”

Wonwoo opened his mouth, before closing it again, because deep down he knew that it was true. He sighed, a blush tinting his cheeks as he looked down. “Fine, you win. But I swear I'll beat you up if you hurt me.”

Mingyu smirked. “I won't.”

“I hate you.” Wonwoo mumbled.

“I love you, too.” Mingyu smiled goofily, and Wonwoo, again, ignored the quickening of his heartbeat. Calm down already, Wonwoo scolded himself. “If you've done daydreaming, may we continue?” Mingyu asked.

“Yeah, sorry.” Wonwoo said, embarrassed.

Mingyu tore the packets of lube with his teeth and spread them on his fingers. He leaned in, his hair brushing softly against Wonwoo's cheeks, tickling him. “I've..” Mingyu gulped. “I've never done this with a..guy before.”

“What? This was your idea in the first place..”

Mi1ngyu sheepishly smiled. “Yeah. It seemed easy at that time. But now…I…I'm afraid I'll hurt you.”

Wonwoo smiled adoringly. “I trust you, Gyu.” he assuringly said, holding Mingyu's hand and bringing it to his cheek. The gesture seemed so intimate that for a moment, Mingyu forgot that the beautiful body lying underneath him, was of his best friend's. 

“Okay.” Mingyu exhaled. “Okay.”

With shaking fingers, Mingyu coated each of his fingers with lube, some of it dripping on the bed. “Man, you always have to be so clumsy.”

“Hey, I'm nervous, 'kay?” Mingyu objected. “I might be doing all of this because of money, but I still care about you, okay? And I don't wanna hurt you..because…” Mingyu stammered, getting flustered.

“Because…?” Wonwoo coaxed him, a hint of teasing in his voice.

“Because you're the one who's gonna get dicked.” Mingyu deadpanned.

Wonwoo grimaced at the choice of words, “I think we should act a little professional.”

Mingyu confusedly tilted his head. “Why?”

Wonwoo internally facepalmed himself at Mingyu's denseness. “The camera, Mingyu. The camera.” 

“Oh, I forgot it was even there!” he exclaimed.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, “Just.. do it quickly.”

“You're nervous too, aren't you?”

Wonwoo nodded slowly, eyes not meeting Mingyu's. The younger understandingly nodded, before gently caressing Wonwoo's thighs and removing his boxers swiftly. He held the back of Wonwoo's knee and propped one of his leg on his shoulder. Wonwoo blushed in a deep shade of red. He was feeling a little self conscious, as all his private parts were on display for Mingyu to see. 

Mingyu stared down intently, making Wonwoo blush even more. “H-hey...don't stare..” he pouted. 

It was as if Wonwoo woke him up from a daze, Mingyu shook his head lightly, before nodding. “Yeah, sorry.” he nervously guided his hand down towards Wonwoo's entrance, and gently rubbed his index finger around the rim, not forgetting the way Wonwoo's breath hitched. He slowly added the first finger, watching how Wonwoo's face contorted and a nice shade of red creeped up on his cheeks and neck.

Wonwoo felt strange. The feeling he was experiencing was not in any way uncomfortable, just pleasantly foreign. He propped himself on his elbows and watched as Mingyu added a second finger inside him. The second finger felt even better. Wonwoo couldn't really put a name on the feeling, but it felt really good, especially when Mingyu started moving his two fingers in and out of him. The third finger stung a bit, but the pleasure immediately amplified the pain fivefold as he felt Mingyu's fingers graze against something very sensitive him. His whole body shuddered and he threw his head back, a wanton moan escaping his lips.

Mingyu smiled, somewhat feeling proud of himself for making the older feel that way. “C-can you please t-touch that again?” Wonwoo asked, face red. Mingyu stuck his tongue out in concentration as he tries to find the spot again inside Wonwoo. He looked cute to be honest, Wonwoo thought.

Mingyu experienced Wonwoo's walls, noticing how soft and velvety they were. It was really turning him, especially when Wonwoo was occasionally clenching around his fingers. He felt his fingers graze against a knot of flesh. Wonwoo's hands tightly grip on the sheets as he moans, sweat beads sticking on his forehead.

Ah, found it.

He gently presses against the knot of flesh, before moving his fingers gently in circular motions around his prostate, occasionally dabbing at it, watching Wonwoo squirm underneath him and moan softly as waves of pleasure wash over him. Wonwoo's whole chest was flushed red by now, eyes blown with lust. 

Mingyu took his fingers out of him, before wiping them off of the blanket. Wonwoo scrunched his nose and mumbled a ‘gross’. The younger tore the condom packet and rolled it on his cock, feeling the cool and tingling sensation. He held the back of Wonwoo's milky and surprisingly soft thighs and spread them wide, before accommodating himself between them. He rested his tip at Wonwoo's entrance, before placing both of his hands on either side of Wonwoo's head. 

“Hey there.” Wonwoo smirked.

Mingyu reciprocated the smirk, before asking “Are you ready?”

Wonwoo gulped and nodded. “Yeah.”

“Tell me if this hurts, 'kay?” Mingyu assured. After receiving yet another nod from the older, Mingyu swallowed before pushing his hips forward, letting tightness, yet warmth, engulf his cock. Wonwoo gasped, as pain overcame his emotions. He scrunched his nose as he felt as if he was about to be ripped apart in two. Mingyu was big, yes. But right now, he felt so huge. He moved his face away from the camera so that the device doesn't catch his tears which were falling.

Mingyu leaned in and balanced himself on his elbows as he kissed Wonwoo, trying to distract him from the pain, as he slowly pulled out, before thrusting back in, slowly. Wonwoo wrapped his arms around Mingyu's shoulders and buried his face in his neck, shutting his eyes tightly as he waited for the pain to go away and pleasure to come to him. Mingyu kissed his temple before pulling out and pushing back in, gradually increasing his pace.

Mingyu took Wonwoo by the waist and lifted his hips up a little to angle his thrusts, which resulted in him hitting his prostate. Wonwoo practically screamed as he clutched tightly onto Mingyu. ‘Does it really feel that good?’ the younger wondered. Mingyu tried to maintain the angle so that it pleasures Wonwoo, but he was getting tired, and the older kept distracting him by clenching around him. It felt too good to think properly at the moment and move in coordination. Wonwoo wrapped his legs around Mingyu's waist and pushed his hips towards him using his ankles, trying to get Mingyu deeper into him.

Wonwoo could feel the coiling in his stomach, and he knew he was close. “I-I'm c-close….. s-so close…” he breathed out.

“Me too..” Mingyu panted.

Wonwoo came with a scream as he threw his head back and arched his back, his chest lifting up to form a beautiful arc beneath. The sensation of Wonwoo clenching and his soft walls squeezing around his dick, triggered his own orgasm, and he came with a groan. Exhausted, he plopped on top of Wonwoo, burying his face in the older's neck. Wonwoo mumbled a quiet ‘You're heavy, Gyu.’ to which he flipped and lay on the bed instead. 

He wrapped the condom and threw it in the dustbin. “Oh the camera…” Mingyu mumbled. He got up on shaky legs, and switched off the recorder after saving the video. “I'll bring something to clean us up.” he said before going in the bathroom, coming out with a tissue box in his hand. “Hey, can you at least turn a little so that I can clean you up.” he asked, to which he got no answer.

“Wonwoo?”

Again. No answer. He walked to the other side of the bed to see his face. The boy was out like a tube light. How did he fall asleep so fast? Mingyu wondered.

“Oh well.” he shrugged before moving Wonwoo and cleaning him up himself. After cleaning up his own body too, he threw all the dirty napkins in the dustbin before getting a blanket and tiredly laying down on the bed beside Wonwoo, covering their bodies with the white fabric, before he fell into a deep slumber too.

\---

Wonwoo's eyes opened when he felt sunlight gently caressing his cheeks. He lifted his hands and watched as the warm rays danced fancily between his fingers. 

He tried to get up and straighten his back, which seemed to be a rely bad idea, as as soon as he got up, his back snapped and a shot of pain invaded his spine. He grimaced his pain and laid back down, his head paining. Ah, seriously, he shouldn't have drank last night. He only agreed to drink because Mingyu told hi-

Mingyu. 

He widened his eyes as the memories of last night flashed across his mind. They had sex last night. He and Mingyu had sex last night. He fucked his best friend last night.

And he remembered how good Mingyu's hands felt on his body. And in his body too. He rubbed his temples, the pain in his head refusing to go. He looked by his side and saw a brown mop of hair poking out from underneath the blankets.

Mingyu.

He lifted the blankets slightly, only to reveal Mingyu's peaceful sleeping face. He looked so calm and quiet, which he normally isn't at all, so he let him be and decided not to wake him up. He tried to remember where he was. Oh yeah. Ren's mansion. But seriously, he really can't believe that he agreed to Mingyu's tactics and slept with him yesterday. He's such a useless best friend.

He glanced at the wall to check the time. 6:37am.

Oh.

There was still a little more time for him to sleep. His pulled the warm blankets over him and let sleep invade him. In his dreams he dreamt of a certain beautiful boy with brown hair named Kim Mingyu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

“I'm nervous..” Wonwoo said, as he anxiously chewed on his lips. His finger was hovering over the controller of his laptop, contemplating on whether or not he should press the 'send' button. “What if we don't make it?”

Mingyu sighed. “Wonwoo, we'll never know until we try.”

Wonwoo took a deep breath, and held it for a while before releasing it through his nostrils. “Okay, here we go.” he said as he squeezed his eyes shut and clicked the button. “Let's just keep our fingers crossed.”

“We didn't even introduce ourselves properly in the video.” Mingyu pointed out.

“Yeah.”

“Never mind. I wrote 'Kim' in the email so i hope that counts. We'll just introduce ourselves when we get to the company.” 

“If we get to the company.” Wonwoo corrected. “How can you be so sure we'll get accepted?”

“We definitely will. Who can reject this hot body?” Mingyu smirked, as he pointed his thumbs towards himself to emphasize his statement. Wonwoo rolled his eyes. “You're such a loser. I don't even know why I'm your friend.”

Mingyu slung his arm on Wonwoo and rested his head on the older's shoulder. “That's best friend to you, mister.” he said. Wonwoo laughed and leaned his head against Mingyu's. “Oh, by the way, you owe me.” Wonwoo said. Mingyu lifted his head up from Wonwoo's shoulder and looked at him confusedly. “What? Why?”

“For making my ass sore. You know, it took me five minutes just to get up from the bed, because my ass felt like it was run over by a truck.” Wonwoo complained.

“Well, it's not my problem that you tiny ass cannot handle my glorious dick.” Mingyu defended himself.

“Hey!” Wonwoo exclaimed as he hit Mingyu's head. “Try bottoming next time and then tell me about the experience, you asshole.”

Mingyu just pouted, and crossed his arms across his chest, before laying down on the bed. Wonwoo laid beside him. “Hey, Ren just messaged me. He's asking us to come to his house to play Overwatch.” Mingyu said.

“Boring.” Wonwoo yawned.

“You've got a better idea?” Mingyu sat up.

“We could just lie here and be lethargic.” Wonwoo yawned again.

“Get up, you lazy human being!” Mingyu shouted. “I don't wanna!” Wonwoo whined. “Please?” Mingyu requested, using the special puppy eyes on him, knowing Wonwoo won't be able to resist. “Ugh, fine.” the older rolled his eyes before giving in to Mingyu. 

\---

His time at Ren's house went boring, just as Wonwoo expected. Apparently, Ren had forgotten to tell them a little bit of a detail, that being that he practically invited all the girls from their class too, along with their friends. Obviously, in no time Mingyu was surrounded by the - really annoying, as Wonwoo would like to say- swarm of girls, so Wonwoo found his solace within the company of his other close friends, Baekho, Soonyoung and Seokmin.

“I literally wanna punch you right now.” Wonwoo said to Baekho. “Uh..why?”

“Because of you, Mingyu has got it in his head to be a pornstar.”

Soonyoung and Seokmin choked on their drinks, earning a few disgusting glares from the girls. Not that they cared or something. “Mingyu wants to be a pornstar?!” Soonyoung exclaimed. Wonwoo shook his head quickly. “No! I mean, kinda…like..he's thinking that if we earn money that way, we won't have to work hard and we'll be able to manage all our expenses. He's thinking of earning money the easy way out, when I want him to work hard. And all this bullshit is happening because apparently this dickhead had to spurt out rubbish and fill it in Mingyu's head.”

“Hey! I see your point, but I don't exactly find anything wrong with it.” Baekho said.

“Of course you don't.” Wonwoo mumbled under his breath.

“No, really. Me neither.” Soonyoung said, along with a nod of agreement from Seokmin.

“Seriously?! You guys are absolutely okay with this idea?!” 

Seokmin shrugged. “I can't find anything really wrong with it.”

Wonwoo shook his head, regretting his choice of friends.

\---

Wonwoo tiredly laid on the bed as soon as he reached his small apartment which he shared with Mingyu. “I had a really good time!” Mingyu smiled.

Wonwoo groaned. “Of course you did. You couldn't have really been bored when you were surrounded by hundreds of girls around you, hm?”

“Aww, is Wonwon jealous?” Mingyu cooed, as he opened his laptop to check his emails.

Wonwoo cringed at his childhood nickname given to him by none other than Mingyu. “Please.” he scoffed. “I'd rather marry Ren than get jealous of you.”

He waited for a reply but it never came. “Mingyu?”

He turned around to see Mingyu staring intently at his laptop screen. “Hey, what happened?”

Mingyu gulped. “We..we got accepted.” 

“Wh-what?”

“We..we..we got accepted..” Mingyu said, as if he couldn't believe it. “Yeah, right.” Wonwoo scoffed. “Like in hell they'll take someone as unprofessional and amateur as us.” he said as he took the laptop from Mingyu's hands to read the message again.

 

To, Mr Kim,  
This is to inform you, that the video you sent us impressed one of our agents, as well as actors, and he would like you to meet him in Pledis and take you in to fully nurture and guide you to become a professional pornstar.

Come tomorrow at:  
Address: 56th street, Kyunghee Lane,  
Pledis Industry, Seoul.  
Phone number: XXXX-XX-XXXX

“I..I can't believe it.. we got accepted..” Wonwoo said. He looked beside him to see Mingyu smiling widely at him. The younger got up and took Wonwoo by the waist, lifting him up off the ground in a huge bone crushing hug. “We got accepted!!” he excitedly said. Wonwoo smiled as he wrapped his arms around Mingyu's shoulders.

“Told you they won't be able to reject my hot body.” Mingyu smirked.

“Shut up.” 

“..The letter seems kind of casual though, right?”

“Yeah. I hope we're not getting scammed.”

“Hmm..probably not.”

“If you say so.” Wonwoo shrugged.

“So..are we going there tomorrow?” Mingyu asked. Wonwoo laid back down again and thought about it. “I guess we should?” 

“Okay then, Pledis it is.” Mingyu said as he laid beside Wonwoo again, before continuing,“I'm kinda nervous though. Like, what kind of people would be there? I hope they're friendly so that it's a bit comfortable for us. Oh, I really hope they're not just a bunch of rich snobs.” 

“We gotta go there and find out.” Wonwoo quietly said.

“Aren't you scared at all? You seem so chill.” Mingyu asked.

Wonwoo shrugged. In reality, he was freaking out even more than Mingyu. But he had to maintain his calm for Mingyu, as the younger sometimes became really nervous and anxious and if Wonwoo started acting like him too, it will effect Mingyu even more and he'll become even more scared. He sometimes had to mask his emotions for Mingyu. The younger relied on him and he had to take care of him, since his family didn't.

“Let's sleep. We'll talk about it tomorrow, okay?”

Mingyu nodded. “Okay.” he said as he closed his laptop and put it aside before pulling out the blankets. “Goodnight.” he said as he snuggled deep into the bed. Wonwoo hummed and turned off the lamp beside him, falling into a deep slumber. 

\---

“Is this the building?” Wonwoo asked, looking at the blue and tall glass building. 

“It's so beautiful!~” Mingyu squealed. Wonwoo looked at Mingyu strangely, because he had heard Mingyu constantly pout and whine before, but never exactly..squeal. This was a noise he had never heard from the giant beside him. He just hummed in agreement with Mingyu before saying, “Let's get in.”

“How do we get in? Will the security guard let us?” Mingyu asked.

“Let's see.”

They both walked in hand in hand before being stopped by the security guard. “May I know your name?” 

“Kim Mingyu.”

“Jeon Wonwoo.”

The security guard stared at them for a good few seconds before saying in his deep voice, “I'll come in a few minutes. Please wait at the reception hall.” and with that he walked towards a translucent door and disappeared behind it, leaving Mingyu and Wonwoo to awkwardly stand in and wait for him to come back. A short woman came by and offered them a smile before lifting up her hand and sticking out her index finger indicating a 'follow me'. They both stared at each other before following the woman. They entered a room, it was really huge and fully furnished, with a wooden floor and various colourful and abstract painting decorating the wall. In the corner there was a huge beige coloured sofa, which stretched from the corner of the room to another.

“Make yourself comfortable.” the woman smiled, her eyes crinkling pleasantly to form crescents.

“Thank you.” Wonwoo bowed, pushing his hand behind Mingyu's back to make him bow too. 

The woman threw her head back and laughed. “You too are just so cute. No need to be so anxious, Jeonghan will come to you any moment now.”

The two boys nodded in unison.

“I'll take my leave now, I've got some faces to put make up on. Hope to see you again~” she cooed, as she went out.

“She seems nice, right? Must be a make up artist.” Mingyu asked.

Wonwoo nodded.

“Yeah. I wonder who this Jeonghan guy is though.” Mingyu continued.

“Probably some old pimp with a grey beard and rotten teeth because of the amount of cigarettes he takes. He may be into young boys too.”

Mingyu scrunched his nose. “You make him sound like some creepy pedophile.”

“I'm afraid I'm nothing up to your expectations”, suddenly a voice came as the door opened. A guy came in and stood in front of them, raising his hand for the two boys to shake. “I'm Jeonghan, your mentor”. he said. Mingyu smiled and shook his hand, while Wonwoo blushed hard, embarrassed of the things he said about him. The guy in front of him, was nothing even close to the description Wonwoo had in mind. The guy, Jeonghan, was probably one of the most beautiful people he had ever met. His skin was pale and his hands were really soft when he held them to shake hands. His facial structure was very sharp, yet held a delicate touch to it. He has long brown hair which looked really silky to touch. If he thought Ren would be the only boy to him who would look good as a girl, then he definitely had some good competition now.

He looked down, the stupid blush still not disappearing from his cheeks. Jeonghan laughed. “Relax, I'm not mad. It's nothing new to us. People usually mistake people like us to be some creepy pedos”. Even his voice was kind of calm and relaxing. “Y-yeah. Sorryaboutthatididntmeanit.” Wonwoo quickly mumbled.

Jeonghan laughed. “You're so cute. Anyways, I'm your mentor, and I'm going to guide you. I was the one who got interested in your video. It reminded me of something personal…anyways, I loved it. I love the natural chemistry between you two and how you—speaking of chemistry, are you two dating?”

“No no! We're best friends.” Mingyu spoke.

Jeonghan nodded, deep in thought. “Interesting. What exactly made you want to do this then?”

Mingyu shrugged. “It's a clichéd story. Two broke college kids trying to survive college by earning money.”

Jeonghan hummed. “You don't really say much, do you?” he asked, eyes pointing towards Wonwoo. Mingyu spoke for his side, “Yeah he's kinda shy.” Jeonghan laughed. “I figured. Anyways, let me show you around while teaching you some basic things.” he said before opening the door for them. Mingyu took Wonwoo's hand and dragged him along.

“So, basically you both already know how we pornstars act in front of the camera.” Jeonghan began as he guided them through a long hallway, with various paintings of naked men and women hanging on the walls. Some doors in the hallway were still open and he could hear moans and various comments like 'oh yes!', 'oh god!' and 'yeah! Right there!' coming out of them. He looked sideways to view the scene, and saw that some of the rooms were actually sets, with the stars doing their thing inside. Wonwoo tried not to look at their private parts, so he basically walked the whole way with his eyes casted downwards. “But today, I'm not going to show you how to act. We'll do that some other day. Today, I'll just tell you the basic things, as I said before, like…hm..do you know sex positions?”

Wonwoo could feel Mingyu's hand stiffen slightly. Jeonghan was really straightforward, and though he understood that people in his occupation must talk like that, but it still left him a little shocked. “Uh..yeah? I mean...we watch porn, we're teenagers so. But not really the.. like..name of the positions? I mean-” Mingyu said, unsure of his own answer.

Jeonghan smiled. “I'll take that as a no. Anyways we have different types of sex in front of the camera. We have the solo plays, like masturbations, anal play, self fingering. We have dual plays, the most common with two people having sex, whether it be between two men, two women or a man and a woman. Then we have audience's favourite, threesomes. And then lastly we have group sex. These are the types of sex, number wise. We also have roleplays, in which we have different sets for. The most common roleplays are mostly teacher-student, ceo-assistant or Dom/sub roleplays. But we'll get to that later.”

The three of them got inside an elevator at the end of the hall. Jeonghan pressed the '4th floor' key before resting his back against the elevator wall. Once the elevator door opened, Wonwoo was literally blinded by the bright lights and the smell of expensive cosmetics invaded his lungs. “Woah! This place is huge!” Mingyu exclaimed.

Jeonghan smirked, before telling them, “Let me show you around.” as he walked out of the elevator.

The two followed him like two puppies as he continued to show them around. They crossed a room with white walls, with a plethora of make up items and hair sprays laying on the shelves. Their were various chairs with a huge mirror in front of each. Some were already occupied by people. “Let me introduce you to a few actors. This is Jun.” Jeonghan announced, as both of them got introduced to a tall guy in front of them. The guy was almost of Mingyu's height, he had light brown hair and pretty eyes. “Hello, my name is Jun.” he spoke, and Wonwoo immediately knew that he was not Korean.

“Are you from Japan?” Mingyu dumbly asked as he shook his hands with Jun.

Jun laughed before saying, “Close enough. I'm from China. Just came here two years ago.”

“Oh.” Mingyu nodded.

“Nice to meet you, Jun. I gotta take them with me now though.” Jeonghan said.

Jun again laughed. People really laugh a lot around here.. Wonwoo thought. “Don't worry. My turn on the set is about to come anyway. I'm finally getting a chance to do it with Minghao.” 

Jeonghan smiled. “Finally! Don't make any mistakes and make me proud of that ass of yours.” Junhui rolled his eyes and mumbled an 'I Will' before he got called off to the set. “Anyways, that was Junhui. Short name Jun. Now, follow me I have to show you the other rooms too.”

Both of them nodded before following him. They entered a huge office room this time, the sound of Xerox papers printing filling the whole room. This room looked the most professional to Wonwoo. “What is this room for?” he asked.

“Oh, so you do speak. I thought you'd never open your mouth.” Jeonghan said, before continuing, “This is our office room. All the ideas are made here, all the scripts are printed here and all the blueprints for the new sets are discussed here. This is a very important room, basically. Oh, see that corner over there?” Jeonghan pointed to a large corner in the room, where a few people were busy watching something on their laptops. “All those people there, are watching the auditioning videos. That was where I watched your video, got impressed by you, and called you.”

“Ooh..” Mingyu cooed.

“Now, as you pass through this door, there's the cafeteria right there.” Jeonghan pointed in their left direction. “I'll give you a treat there as soon as your little tour is over. Now follow me I have to show you one of the most important rooms in the building now.” he said as he started walking and the two, as usually, followed him. They finally entered a huge room, and to be honest, it didn't even look like a room, it looked like a movie set. “Wow, this is..” Mingyu trailed off. 

“Haha, I'm glad you liked it.” Jeonghan smiled.

The room was so huge, it was almost five times the size of the apartment Wonwoo and Mingyu shared. The whole place was packed with expensive shooting equipments, tons of cameras and umbrella flashes. On the set, was a white bed with a beige background behind, two people fucking each other on it and more than fifteen cameras shooting them from all angles. One face looked familiar. Wasn't he the Chinese guy they met before? Jin, was it? He doesn't remember. But Wonwoo had to admit, he looked really hot, fucking the guy from behind as the other guy had his face buried in a pillow. The sight was really erotic and Wonwoo felt as if he was watching some kind of a first class porn movie, just live. And it was making him hard. 

Calm your balls down, Wonwoo. This is NOT the time to get hard.

Jeonghan went over to talk to this really short guy, and after a while brought the man with him. “Wonwoo, Mingyu, meet Jihoon.”

“Lee Jihoon.” the short man said as he shook his hands with both the boys. “Nice to meet you. I'm the chief director and I manage everything around here.”

“Nice to meet you, Mr Jihoon.” Mingyu flashed his smile, canines showing. “I better get going. These idiots won't work properly until I guide them.” and with that and a salute, Jihoon went off. “Come, let me just show you the dressing room.”

The dressing room which Jeonghan was talking about, seemed more like a shopping mall to Wonwoo. Just with more inappropriate clothes. There were numerous racks all along the four walls of the room, different types of dresses hanging on them. From lingeries to different panty hoses, to the sexiest cosplay costumes both the boys had only seen on those fancy porn sites, the room had all kinds of clothes.

“Now, see that door over there? That's the main room. Not to mention my favorite room, as well.” Jeonghan smirked as he gave both the boys a wink.

The room turned out to be the kinkiest room Wonwoo or Mingyu, had ever seen in their lives. The whole room was black coloured, hundreds of shelves built in on every wall from the top to the bottom. On every shelf, were sex toys. From dildos of every size, to whips, vibrators of different sizes, anal beads of different widths, ropes and handcuffs, silk ribbons and ties and binds, different bondages, weighed metal balls, chains and sawhorses, the room basically had every sex toy ever made in the history of sex. “Liked it?” Jeonghan asked.

Mingyu was speechless, while Wonwoo could only awkwardly laugh. “It's…kinky.” Jeonghan laughed. “It really is.”

“Okay. Now Jun and Minghao may have probably done their shooting. Time for your audition.”

Both the males widened their eyes. “Didn't…didn't we already pass the audition?” Mingyu asked.

Jeonghan sheepishly smiled. “You did. For me. But to work in Pledis, you have to impress Jihoon first and then if he deems you worthy enough, only then you will join us.”

“This is absurd! We came all the way here thinking we have passed the audition!”

“So will you audition or not.” Jeonghan asked.

“We'll-”

“Can I talk with him for a second?” Mingyu asked.

Jeonghan understandingly nodded and went outside.

“Wonwoo, let's give it a shot.”

“Mingyu, did you see how many cameras were there? We'll basically be shoot from every angle and..I don't know…I- ”

“Wonwoo, what did you expect then? This is a porn industry. Please, let's just try. If we don't pass I promise to go home and never talk about this topic ever again.”

Wonwoo sighed and looked down. Why could he never say no to Mingyu?

 

\---

“We'll do it.” Mingyu said 

Jeonghan smiled. “Come this way.”

\---

Jihoon looked their bodies up and down as both of them sat there on the bed where Jun and Minghao were previously fucking each other, in front of all the cameras. “Don't worry, we cleaned the sheets.” Jeonghan had whispered, before lightly pushing them in front of all the cameras.

Mingyu sat there calmly, while Wonwoo was having an internal panic attack right now. All these cameras were really going to film him?

“Hmm, okay, remove your clothes.” Jihoon said.

“Wh-what?” Wonwoo stuttered.

“Remove your clothes and both of you lay on the bed.” Jihoon repeated.

Wonwoo sighed. He doesn't know why but he feels he's going to regret doing this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi Ik this is kinda boring but see this chapter as a kind of a base(?) To the story pls. Please comment as they're what keeps me going and give me motivation! Kudos are appreciated too! Thank you so much for reading again!!


	4. Chapter 4

“Both of you remove your clothes and lay on the bed.” Jihoon said.

Wonwoo sighed as he hesitantly held the hem of hi shirt before pulling it on top of his head, revealing his pale chest to the audience. A blush crept up his cheeks and he willed it to go, but it didn't. He watched Mingyu do the same thing before throwing it somewhere on the floor. 

“I want the shorter one to climb on top of the taller one.”

Wonwoo smirked and looked at Mingyu. He gave Mingyu a look that said ‘I'm going to top your ass’. Mingyu widened his eyes to protest, but Jihoon beat him to it.

“And ride him.” Jihoon continued.

Wonwoo's smirk fell and he could hear Mingyu quietly snicker. The younger gave him a smug look saying ‘your ass is made to bottom, Wonwoo.’

Wonwoo steamed in anger. Fine, if Mingyu thought that he is made to be a bottom, he will show him how much of a bottom he can be. He forgot that there were even any cameras around them. All he wanted to so now was to prove himself to Mingyu and wipe that smug expression off of that handsome face of his. He pushed Mingyu onto the bed, smirking when he saw his body bounce on the springy mattress.

Jeonghan bit his lip in amusement. He had not expected to see Wonwoo being like this. He looked at his side to observe Jihoon, who looked at the duo on the bed in concentration. Jeonghan smirked, knowing that Jihoon was enjoying the audition, which rarely happened, because the guy always had a stoic expression and rarely laughed. But watching Mingyu and Wonwoo in front of the cameras, Jihoon was smirking. Not much, but still.

Mingyu, on the other hand, was beyond confused. ‘What the hell is Wonwoo up to?’ he thought. Wonwoo smirked before climbing on top of Mingyu, his thighs on either side of Mingyu's hips. He felt a new kind of confidence surge within him, that he had never experienced before. He took Mingyu's hand and started sucking his fingers in his mouth, covering them with his saliva. Mingyu was beyond dazzled by his best friend. He was confused, yes, but he won't be ashamed to say that Wonwoo looked really sexy right now and though he had never seem the older like this, controlling and powerful, he kind of liked it. Though he won't admit this out loud.

After coating his fingers with enough of his saliva, Wonwoo guided down Mingyu's hand towards his own entrance. The younger took the hint and pressed his finger flat against the rim, focusing on Wonwoo's face to watch his expressions closely. 

Wonwoo threw his head back and gasped, pushing his hips down against Mingyu's finger, wanting more. Mingyu quickly complied and entered the first finger, until it was knuckles deep, before pulling it out and pushing it back in, repeating his ministrations before adding the second saliva coated finger. 

Wonwoo lifted his hands and threaded his fingers through his own hair, riding Mingyu's fingers ever so slightly, moaning as he felt another digit slip within him.

Mingyu started to pushing his fingers in and out of Wonwoo's hole, feeling the smooth and moist walls clench around his fingers. “Come on, ride me.” Mingyu breathed out.

Wonwoo nodded, before spitting into his hands several times and then shifting back a little to take Mingyu's hard cock in his hands. The younger's breath hitched as he felt Wonwoo wrap his arms around him, slowly pumping his cock in a gentle pace. He lifted his hips slightly to meet up with Wonwoo's pumps, but then Wonwoo withdrew his hand and sat back on Mingyu's lap.

He held his entrance open with two fingers, before slowly sinking down onto Mingyu's cock. The stretch was painful, and Wonwoo could feel the tears forming, but he controlled himself. He couldn't cry in front of the camera.

He slowly pulled himself up so that only the tip of Mingyu's cock was in him, before sinking himself back down in a faster pace. He pulled himself up again, and this time he felt Mingyu grab his hips, before pushing him down onto his cock, which resulted in the tip of Mingyu grazing against his sensitive spot. 

Wonwoo arched his back as he screamed Mingyu's name on top of his lungs, the pleasure he was feeling beyond explanation. The pain was minimized to almost nil, and there were electrifying sparks igniting his whole body on fire.

He started to bounce on his cock, only the sound of his ass snapping against Mingyu's hips and their intermingled moans echoing in the huge room. Everything else just seemed to be so quiet. 

Wonwoo placed his right hand on Mingyu's strong and toned chest and increased his pace, while his left hand reached down to his own cock, as he stroked himself as he felt himself coming closer.

Mingyu unexpectedly came first, filling Wonwoo up with his cum, and them the older followed, coming in white strips on Mingyu's chest and his hand. He panted, hands still on Mingyu's chest, as he looked down in the younger's eyes, who stared back at him with his brown eyes. 

And suddenly he felt something in his heart. He couldn't really put a name on the feeling, but it felt...warm? Really warm. He lightly shook his head. What is happening to him?

That's his best friend underneath him.

His train of thoughts were interrupted by Jeonghan, who came to both of them to wrap some fluffy white robes around them. “You guys did great!” he excitedly whispered. 

Mingyu smiled back, along with Wonwoo, who got off Mingyu's lap and stood. His back pained, but he ignored it, instead followed Jeonghan to talk, along with Mingyu.

“How was it?” Jeonghan asked, giving Jihoon a knowing smirk.

Jihoon raised his eyebrows. “I'm going to keep this short: I know when an audition is good when I feel the need to masturbate to it. And you, my friends, did that job in one of the best ways. I really love your chemistry. You both still need a few points to work on with, but Jeonghan will help you with that. Now, I gotta go to the bathroom to take care of my little friend down there in my pants. I'll see you guys later.” he said as he walked away.

Mingyu smiled as he held Wonwoo's hand tightly. 

“Oh.” Jihoon turned around to face them. “Welcome to the company.” he smirked before going his way again.

“Yes! We got accepted!” Mingyu exclaimed as he hugged Wonwoo tightly, followed by Jeonghan. “I did *not* expect that from you Wonwoo. Guess you're not as innocent as I thought you were. ” the older stated.

Wonwoo blushed, looking down. “Not really, I-”

“Hey, babe! I've been looking for you in the whole company I-oh hello I didn't see you there.” in front of Wonwoo and Mingyu stood a man of about Jeonghan's age, who wrapped his hands around jeonghan's waist. He was slightly taller than Jeonghan and Wonwoo, but wasn't as tall as Mingyu.

“These are these are the kids I was talking about, Cheollie.” Jeonghan quietly said.

“Oh.” the man, Cheollie, suddenly seemed to brighten up. “I'm Seungcheol. Choi Seungcheol, Jeonghan's boyfriend as well as a star here. Nice to meet you.”

“Kim Mingyu. Nice to meet you. So you and Jeonghan are both actors too?” the taller said as he shook hands with Seungcheol.

“Yeah. We've had a few sex scenes with each other too.” Seungcheol confirmed.

“And the rest? With other actors?”

Seungcheol nodded. “Yeah. You can't really be overly possessive with your partners when you're doing jobs like these. So trust is really a big thing in relationships like ours. And I, trust Jeonghan with all my life, and he trusts me too.” he fondly smiled as he kissed Jeonghan's temple.

Wonwoo smiled at the couple before realising Seungcheol was looking at him. Then he remembered he hadn't introduced himself.

“Uh..I'm Jeon Wonwoo. Nice to meet you.” he said in a tiny voice, barely audible.

“You both are such a cute couple.” Seungcheol smiled.

“We're best friends.”

“They're best friends.” Jeonghan, Mingyu and Wonwoo replied in unison.

“Oookay.” Seungcheol awkwardly said, shuffling invisible stones with his foot.

“So, now that we are in the company, do we have to have sex with other people too?” Mingyu dumbly asked.

Jeonghan laughed. “You didn't really think that you both will fuck each other only, right?”

“No. But I'm not—we both are not really used to having sex with other people so..”

Seungcheol smiled. “Don't worry. You'll get used to it. Your training will start from here itself.”

“Training?” this time it was Wonwoo who spoke.

Jeonghan smirked and Wonwoo doesn't know why he's not liking the feeling of it.

“Yeah, training. We'll just show you some do's and dont's in sex and work up a little on your facial expressions and how to seduce the audience.” 

“Oh.”

“You're the bottom, I suppose?” Seungcheol asked, pointing towards Wonwoo.

Mingyu tried to hide his snicker, but failed and started laughing uncontrollably. “Why does everybody always think I'm bottom?! Just because I'm shorter?!” Wonwoo angrily exclaimed.

“Aww come on now. Don't be mad. It's not your fault I look more masculine and you know…more like a boy.” Mingyu teased as he wrap an arm around Wonwoo's shoulder.

Wonwoo pushed him off. “Are you saying I look feminine? Did you just say I look like a girl?”

Mingyu shrugged. “Maybe I did, maybe I did not.”

“You little -”

“Sorry to interrupt your moment guys but can we start the training? Because we've only got three says until you go in front of live cameras. People from all over the world will be watching you.”

“Yeah, sorry.” Wonwoo mumbled as he followed Jeonghan and a confused Seungcheol, not forgetting to stand on Mingyu's leg with his ankles.

“Ow! What the fuck was that for?” Mingyu whined.

“For calling me feminine.” Wonwoo retorted, running towards Jeonghan before Mingyu could catch up with him and hit him back. 

“Where are we going?” Wonwoo asked.

“Oh, my favourite room.” Jeonghan said.

“Hmm.” Wonwoo hummed before realising. “W-wait. You mean *that* room?”

“Well, if you're talking about the room full of sex toys, then yes.” Jeonghan replied.

“Wh-what are we going to do in there?”

Jeonghan laughed. “Relax. I'm just going to use some toys on you.” he said, as if that was a really normal thing to say on a daily basis.

“You're going to what?!” Wonwoo exclaimed.

Jeonghan huffed. “Don't worry. I promise it doesn't hurt...most of the times.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey how was this? Idk why I just like Wonwoo to be tortured lol I'm a horrible person. Anyway, comment below what you thought about this? I know you've heard many authors say this before and I'm gonna say this Yoo just so you Know, English is not my 1st language so u might find some grammatical mistakes :/


	5. Chapter 5

“Oh my God. They're going to kill me with these toys!” Wonwoo thought, as Jeonghan and Seungcheol led him and Mingyu into the room–which Wonwoo absolutely hated and had come to dread.

“Okay. So you probably know the basic sex toys or tools like dildos, vibrators, handcuffs and whips. So I'll leave them out. I'll show you the more advanced toys, which you rarely see, and teach you about them. It's your choice whether you want me to use them on you or not. I, though, recommend you to experience them because as you're working under this company, you'll have to use them on someone or have someone use them on you, for one time for sure. Might as well get used to them beforehand. Because some of them can be quite uncomfortable and in some cases, painful if not used right. So you have to be careful.”

“Uh huh.” Mingyu hummed as he ran his fingers across some showpieces on the shelf. 

“Ready? Okay now, remove your clothes. Might as well get used to this phrase too, as people are gonna say this to you. Many. Times.” 

“Okaaaay.” Wonwoo nervously laughed. He looked beside him and saw Mingyu shrug before taking off his shirt and boxers. How can he stay so calm all the time. Wonwoo thought to himself.

“Lay on this bed.” Seungcheol told him.

“O-Only me?” Wonwoo stuttered.

“Yeah. Mingyu's gonna use them on you.”

Wonwoo cutely pouted and Mingyu laughed beside him, putting a sympathetic arm around him.

“I am so going to top you one day, Kim Mingyu. I am so going to!” he snarled as he saw the younger snicker.

He looked beside him to see Jeonghan smiling strangely at both them, but the older diverted his gaze as soon as he saw Wonwoo looking at him. “Okay, so. How old are you guys?” Jeonghan asked as he strapped an anxious-and naked-Wonwoo on the bed, tying his wrists above his head with black leather cuffs, and his ankles to the foot of the bed with black satin ropes.

“I..I'm 19. Mingyu here, is 18.”

“Oh, so you're older.” Jeonghan said, with a hint of light astonishment in his voice. “I thought you were younger, because you know, you're shorter and kinda more…petit?” he mumbled as he tightened the straps of the leather cuffs around his wrists. Wonwoo ignored the last statement and pretended that it didn't hurt his slowly crushing dignity.

“Okay. Are we ready?” Seungcheol asked.

 

\---

In no time, they had a panting Wonwoo underneath them, his legs kept apart with black, silver doted stretcher bars and his mouth held open by a gag ball, saliva dripping to his chin.

Seungcheol had restricted him from cumming by slipping cock rings on his cock, making Wonwoo whine, because the over stimulation was too much for him, especially when Mingyu was pushing anal beads inside him one by one(as Jeonghan instructed him to do). He wanted to buck his hips, but the goddamn stretcher bars were constricting him from doing so.

He sobbed as he clenched his hands into tight fists, as he felt himself coming closer to the edge. His whole chest and cheeks were tinted pink, his eyes tearing up in pleasure.

“You're really pretty..” Jeonghan smiled. “And you should really take that, as I don't compliment often.”

Wonwoo tried to smile but the gag ball made him unable to, so he just settled with a muffled 'thank you'.

His breathe started to get more erratic, and he begged Seungcheol to release the cock rings and let him come. Seungcheol laughed and removed them, telling him that this was just a tutorial anyways so he will let him come. With one press of one of the anal beads to his prostate by Mingyu, Wonwoo came as soon as Seungcheol removed the ring, his back arching off the bed and white strips shooting and painting the bedsheets, white in contrast with the black material.

“Someone was eager.” Jeonghan teased, as he removed the gag ball from his mouth and uncuffed the handcuffs. Seungcheol released his ankles and legs from the silk cloth and stretcher bars.

“Hey, you okay?” Mingyu asked.

Wonwoo looked up at him and reassuringly nodded. “Yeah.”

He was still a little light headed from all the over stimulation and pleasure, so he gripped Jeonghan's hand tightly as he got up, fearing he'll lose his balance. “It felt good, right? This time I let Seungcheol remove the ring and make you come, but later you'll have to endure it all during videos.”

“Eheh..”

Jeonghan laughed as he handed Wonwoo cleansing wipes. “Don't worry. It's just a little frustrating, nothing else.”

“Yeah..” Wonwoo said as cleaned himself up before dressing himself again.

“So, you guys must be hungry. Let me give you a treat in the cafeteria.” Jeonghan said.

“Everything is free in our cafeteria, you cheapskate.” Seungcheol teased, as he wrapped his arm around Jeonghan's waist.

“He never lets me live.” Jeonghan pouted, brushing Seungcheol off when the latter came to place a kiss on his temple.

“You both are really cute.” Mingyu smiled.

“Thanks..Oh, here we are.” Jeonghan opened the translucent doors. Loud noises of people chattering invaded Wonwoo's ears and he began to shy away. He was never really a social person and being surrounded by so many people was making him nervous. Sure there were many people in the parties he attended too, but at least he knew most of the faces present.

He felt a warm hand envelope his own and he looked up to see Mingyu standing beside him, smiling reassuringly at him. “It's okay, Wonwoo. Don't be nervous.”

Wonwoo gulped and nodded. Sometimes he wondered what he had done in his previous life to get a best friend life Mingyu. Sure, the younger could be bit handful sometimes, but nobody is perfect. And he knows that no one cares about him as much as Mingyu cares about him. And to be honest, he would rather choose a life without a best friend than get a life with a best friend that was not in the form of the tall and lanky boy named Kim Mingyu.

Their moment was ruined when Wonwoo felt himself being pulled by Jeonghan, to a vacant table in the corner, right by the ordering counter. All the tables were shiny and black and as Wonwoo looked around the place, he noticed that everything looked extremely expensive.

“So, what would you want? Tea or coffee? Cupcakes or muffins? We've got pizza and pasta too you know, or macaroons? Lemonade? Oh, how about c-”

“Let him breathe, Jeonghan.” Seungcheol laughed.

“Yeah, sorry.”

“I'll take an iced latte. Wonwoo?” Mingyu looked at him.

“I..uh..bubbletea?”

“Sure, which flavor?”

“Chocolate.”

“Okay. I'll be right back-”

“Hey, babe. I'll bring the orders. You can sit.” Seungcheol interrupted.

“Okay.” Jeonghan took a place in front of Wonwoo, sitting diagonally from Mingyu who was sitting beside Wonwoo.

“So, tell me. Are you two in relationships?”

“We already told you we're not dating each oth-”

“No no. Like, with other people. Back in high school?”

“Oh. No, we're single as fuck.”

“Haha, it's okay. You'll soon find someone who-”

“Jeonghan!” a high pitched squeal came from behind Wonwoo.

“Nayeon! You're back?!” Jeonghan exclaimed as he got up from his seat to hug a girl. Wonwoo turned back to see a beautiful woman standing behind them. She had blonde hair, pretty brown eyes, and pink lips, her short black dress matching nicely with the choker on her neck. She looked quite cool, Wonwoo might like her.

“Yes, I am. Oh my, who is this handsome boy?” the girl, Nayeon, pointed towards Mingyu. She walked up to them, completely ignoring Wonwoo, and took Mingyu's hand in hers. “I'm Nayeon. What's your name, darling?”

And Wonwoo instantly made up his mind that he disliked her.

“I..uh.. I'm Kim Mingyu.” Wonwoo could see the blush on Mingyu's cheeks, and he doesn't know why, he instantly had the urge to wipe off the red from his face.

“Here, Wonwoo, your bubble te- Hey, Nayeon!”

Wonwoo took his bubble tea and started sipping on it, watching as the new girl became the center of attention in their group. But it's not like he was envious or anything, he didn't like the attention anyway.

Nayeon, took a chair from am empty table and took a seat right beside Mingyu. “So Mingyu, tell me about you.”

Wonwoo carefully watched every movement and emotion on the younger's face. Mingyu was flustered, this was obvious. “I..um.. I'm 18. I'm a high school student and I like -”

“Are you single?” she cut him off.

“Uh, yeah..” 

Wonwoo noticed how the girl's eyes brightened up. “Great! Here's my number. If you want to talk, ring me up anytime.” she winked as she passed Mingyu her napkin with her number written on it. Wonwoo wanted to puke, seeing how hard the girl was trying to flirt. Mingyu will most probably reject her.

“Sure, cool!” Mingyu smiled.

Wonwoo widened his eyes. Really? Was Mingyu really liking her?

He will not let this girl steal Mingyu from him.

“Hi, I'm Jeon Wonwoo. Mingyu's best friend.” he stretched out his hand, interrupting their moment purposely.

Nayeon gave her an unimpressed look, and Wonwoo stared back at her with the same stoic expression, raising his eyebrow, challengingly.

This is a war.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan laid back in their chairs, clearly feeling the tension in the air and the ready-to-kill glares Wonwoo and Nayeon were sharing.

“Nayeon.” she shook his hands, smiling. Wonwoo knows it's fake. He also knows that for whatever reason, this girl doesn't like him. He didn't care.

He quickly glanced beside her and caught Mingyu smiling up at her. He felt something warm spreading inside him. But this feeling was not the same kind of warm that he felt when he looked into Mingyu's eyes when they were lying on the bed after the audition ended. This warm feeling was unpleasant. Really unpleasant. Not that he was jealous. Of course not.

Mingyu is his best friend, so why would he be feeling jealous? He should be happy. He kept telling his mind to be happy, but his heart refused to listen. 

Wonwoo shook his head. Nope, he wasn't jealous. The warm feeling must be because of the lukewarm bubble tea. Yeah, that must be it.

He glanced forward to see Jeonghan and Seungcheol looking at him. He lifted his eyebrows, mouthing what?. Seungcheol diverted his gaze and Jeonghan just sympathetically looked at him.

Wonwoo confusedly looked down. What is wrong with those two. He doesn't know how minutes passed into an hour or so.

“I'll be going then.” Nayeon stood up. “It was nice meeting you Jeonghan and Seungcheol. I'm glad to be working under this company again.”

“Of course. We're glad to have you back! The audience will love you on the screen again.” Jeonghan smiled.

Nayeon smiled back (tightly, as Wonwoo noticed) and shook hands with Seungcheol and Jeonghan, before going to Mingyu to hug him. Freaking hug him. 

“Call me.” and with a wink, she headed out, without even saying a 'goodbye' or sparing a glance at Wonwoo. He didn't mind though, he didn't like her anyway.

“She seems nice, right?” Mingyu asked.

“Yeah, she seems cool.” 

*Cool, my ass* Wonwoo thought as he got up. 

“It's really late now. We should be heading back home.”

“Oh, sure.” Jeonghan escorted both of them out. 

“Will you both go home safely?” Seungcheol asked.

“We *are* adults, you know.” Mingyu smiled.

“We've got a car. I'll drive us both to our apartment. Don't worry.” Wonwoo said.

“Okay, then. Bye, see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah. About that. We've got a test tomorrow so can we both come day after tomorrow? We'll be free then.”

“Sure. Take care, now.” and with that both of them went inside the building, after waving them goodbye.

\---

“Can you switch off the phone already. It's 1am. I am tired, I have a test tomorrow. You're disturbing me with your phone's light.” Wonwoo groaned.

“Yeah, sorry. I was texting Nayeon.”

With that, Wonwoo's eyes shot open and he propped himself up on his elbows. “So…you and Nayeon are a thing now?”

Mingyu looked up from his phone and shrugged. “I don't know? Maybe. I mean, she told me she likes me and I think she's cool too so...”

“Oh.” Wonwoo couldn't form a more coherent answer so he simply chose to lay back down again, cuddling up in the sheets.

But somehow he couldn't sleep. He kept feeling this kind of uneasiness in his heart, and it was refusing to go down. Mingyu had never been in a relationship before, and him and Nayeon being a thing was basically really new to him.

He expected himself to be happy for his best friend, but he doesn't know why he just couldn't. Does that make him a bad best friend? Yes, maybe.

Basically he simply tossed and turned the whole night, thinking about this new situation for him and Mingyu. He groaned as he felt light crack through the windows. Great, he has an important test today and he didn't sleep. Just great.

He got up and brushed his teeth, knowing there's so chance for him to sleep again. 

He took his pillow and banged it on Mingyu's head to wake him up. He knew that if he simply chose to shake him to wake him, Mingyu will probably end up sleeping till noon. The kid was such a heavy sleeper, he could compete with sleeping beauty easily when it came to slumber.

Mingyu groaned but woke up nonetheless. “What's the time?” he asked, voice heavy and gravelly from sleep.

“6am. Get your ass off the bed an study for a while.”

“Who the fuck studies at 6am in the morning?”

“Those who don't study the night before their exams because they were busy texting with their girlfriends?”

Mingyu sighed. “No need to sound so jealous. Not my fault I can get laid.”

“Oh ho ho. That, was offending. No breakfast for you.” Wonwoo snorted.

“You can't cook anyway.” Mingyu rolled his eyes.

“Hey, don't roll your eyes on me. I'm still older than you. It's a first I let you call me by my name and not hyung, but your attitude is getting really sassy.”

“What's up with you today? Why are you being so bitchy?”

*Because I was up all night thinking about you.* 

“Nothing! Just couldn't sleep, okay? I'm sorry..”

“Fine…Oh, did I tell you that Nayeon goes to our school?! How sick is that?!” Mingyu smiled.

Wonwoo tightly smiled back.

*Get your shit together Wonwoo. Why can't you be happy for him?* 

“Yeah, that's great.”

Mingyu smiled and went towards the bathroom to brush his teeth.

“Just great.”

He just couldn't wait for this day to be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments below and tell me how was this chapter?  
> I'm not really happy with this one but I wrote it through writer's block so yeah  
> Hope you don't mind this shitty chapter and still continue supporting this!  
> Please leave comments as it gives every writer like me some motivation to write haha~  
> Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which wonwoo falls harder for Mingyu and someone new joins Pledis.

The day was going excruciatingly slow.  
Wonwoo already had his head hanging low when he saw Nayeon and Mingyu hug from the  
corner of his eye. He sighed, looking around for either Seokmin or Soonyoung for company. But  
he guessed luck wasn't on his side today as he didn't find any trace for either boys.

“I missed you so much!” Nayeon sighed as she stood on her toes to kiss Mingyu. Wonwoo  
couldn't really say, but he definitely thought he saw Nayeon looking at him while she kissed his  
best friend. He bit his lip, looking at anything but the couple.

He heard Mingyu laugh. “But you only saw me yesterday.”

Nayeon giggled, holding Mingyu's hand in hers. “Let's go to our classes.” she said.

“Oh, Wonwoo–”

“Wonwoo won't mind. Right Wonwoo-shi?”

She smiled as she glanced at him. Mingyu turned to him. “Wonwoo–”

“It's fine, Mingyu. ”

Mingyu raised his eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, sure ” Wonwoo felt as if he wasn't needed here anyways. He felt as if he was interrupting  
them. Interrupting their time.

“I'll see you guys later.”

“Wonwoo –” but Mingyu was too late as Wonwoo had already turned around and started to  
walk. Mingyu decided to follow him but was stopped by a hand on his bicep.

“Don't worry. He'll be alright.” Nayeon smiled. Mingyu hesitated for a moment before giving in  
and walking towards his class along with Nayeon.

⚫⚫⚫

“Hey, do you want to go to the cafe with me?” Mingyu asked Wonwoo, as the latter read his  
book by the tree. Wonwoo peeked his eyes out of the pages of his book and asked.

“Is Nayeon coming too?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Mingyu, thanks. But I'm in no mood for third wheeling.”

“Aww, come on. Please? I promise it's not a date!”  
The moment Wonwoo did the mistake to turn  
his head and look at Mingyu with his puppy eyes and pout, he sighed and closed his book  
knowing that he won't be able to resist. Mingyu wrapped his arm around Wonwoo's shoulder,  
smiling.

Wonwoo questioned why he had agreed to tag along but Mingyu had promised him it wouldn't  
be a date. As if, because there he was, sitting at a table that was meant for two, his chair  
squeezed next to Mingyu's who sat next to Nayeon.

She hadn't said anything when Mingyu brought Wonwoo along but when Mingyu had gotten up  
to go and get their drinks she had stared at him the whole time, not saying a word but her glance had made Wonwoo feel uncomfortable in his skin.

They chatted about this and that and Mingyu tried his best to include Wonwoo who only threw a  
word or two into the conversation because Nayeon was too good at this.

She could make any topic about herself or Mingyu, excluding Wonwoo again who had nothing  
left to do than sip on his drink once in a while. His eyes scanned the cafe as he tried to blend  
out the voices of the other two, maybe it was rude but he didn't think he would be included again  
and he was at a point where he didn't care.

Minutes had passed, it felt like hours to Wonwoo and he was thankful for having a reason to get  
away for a moment when the loud slurp indicated that there was nothing left in his glass except  
for a few ice cubes and his straw. The sound had interrupted whatever his best friend and  
Nayeon were talking about and he got another angry look shot at him but he tried to ignore it.

"I'm gonna go and get myself a new one. Do you want something too?" His question was  
directed towards Mingyu but he shook his head.

"No, but Nayeon would you like something else?  
"I'll have another coffee please!" She gave her sweetest smile to Mingyu and turned to Wonwoo  
as she shoved her own cup into his hands with a bit too much force that he stumbled back a bit.  
Stupid cow, Wonwoo thought.

His own thought surprised him a bit, he was never one to be rude even though Nayeon couldn't  
have heard what was going on inside his head. And maybe it was for the better. Wonwoo  
dragged his feet to the bar with a loud sigh as he heard loud obnoxious laughter coming from  
behind him. He turned around and say Nayeon's hand on Mingyu's own as she giggled about  
something the other had said, Wonwoo wanted to gag but when Mingyu turned to him with a  
wide grin and a wink there was something else.

He felt his gut knit together and he suddenly wanted to get away from this place as fast as he  
could. Wonwoo knew he should be happy for his friend, because Mingyu was obviously  
enjoying his time and he wanted to share this moment with his best friend.

"But I have nothing better to do than feel like I should be in her place." Wonwoo mumbled to  
himself. Nayeon clearly didn't like him and he knew the feeling was mutual. It should be him  
holding Mingyu's hand and no one else. Wonwoo felt a tug in his chest and his head was  
starting to buzz. Why was he thinking like this? He shouldn't be feeling this. He almost wanted  
to slap himself to get his shit together.

A voice interrupted his inner monologue. "Can I get you a new one?"

"What?" Wonwoo turned to the voice, a nice looking lady with a black apron smiled back at him  
reaching out for the empty glass and cup in his hands.

"Oh.." He gave them to her and turned around again. Nayeon had inched her chair closer to  
Mingyu, their heads close together and their hands still touching. "I-I guess...uhm..coffee? Yes,  
coffee please."

"Okay, sure!"

"Can I use your restroom for a second?"

"Of course, it's to the right and then at the end of the corridor, you can't miss it."

"Thank you..."

She gave him a pitiful smile when he shot to where the restrooms were. He wanted to hide,  
wanted to claw at his chest because this feeling inside him hurt too much and he wanted it  
gone. But he knew it wouldn't go away until he got out of here, away from seeing his best friend  
falling for someone else.

He let the tears slide down his cheeks as he looked at the mirror, pitying his pathetic state. His  
hair was a mess and face looked a bit swollen from all the crying. He quickly washed his face to  
wipe off his tear stains and went back to the bill center.

“Are you feeling okay, honey?” the lady kindly asked. Wonwoo smiled softly at her and nodded.  
“There you go, love. Here's your coffee and drink. Enjoy~”

Wonwoo bowed politely and with heavy steps, approached the couple. “What took you so long I  
was gonna go look for you.” Mingyu enquired, genuinely sounding worried. Wonwoo almost  
smiled, his heart skipping a beat seeing that his best friend still cared for him, after Nayeon.

“I.. I went to the washroom. Sorry.”

“It's okay. ” Mingyu smiled and just like that, Wonwoo's mood lifted up and all the pity and  
sorrow he was feeling before, drained out. He could feel Nayeon's scrutinizing stare on her but  
he chose to ignore her.

“Where's my coffee?” Nayeon asked.

“Here.” Wonwoo gave the cup to her. Nayeon got up to take it from his hands, and before he  
knew it, with one 'accidental'push, he gasped as he felt the coffee stain his shirt. “Oh my gosh,  
Wonwoo! I'm so sorry!” Nayeon gasped. Wonwoo grit his teeth, knowing that she wasn't sorry at  
all and all this was completely intentional.

“I'm fine, it's okay.”

“Wonwoo, let me get you some tissues.” Mingyu got up.

“No, I can take care of myself.”

“Wonwoo-”

“I said I'm fine!” Wonwoo snapped, before realising that he just shouted at the younger, who  
was just trying to help him. He closed his eyes, cursing himself internally. He wouldn't be able to  
look at Mingyu without tearing up right now as all his emotions were all over the place, so he  
quickly ran towards the cafe door, ignoring Mingyu's calls behind.

Why did he have to be so selfish. Mingyu was happy with Nayeon and no matter how much of a  
bitch she was, she made him happy. He should be happy, but no matter how many times he  
told this to himself, he just couldn’t. And he cursed himself, again, for being so emotional and weak. 

He stood in the hall of Pledis, waiting for Mingyu anxiously. He had left for the company without  
telling Mingyu, partially because he wanted some time alone for himself to sort his feelings out  
and partially because he just couldn't face Mingyu because of the shame he felt for the incident  
earlier at the cafe. He heard the door open and turned around to see Mingyu enter the hall. He  
sighed in relief because for once, Nayeon wasn't with him.

“Wonwoo.” Mingyu said, and relief washed over Wonwoo because the younger didn't sound  
angry or irritated.

“Mingyu, I'm sorry. For snapping at you like that. I.. I was having a bad day and I just.. I got  
angry. I'm sorry. You were just trying to help and-”

“Hey, it's okay. I'm not angry.” Mingyu laughed as he hugged the older, the latter burying his  
face in the younger's chest. “I just got worried because you weren't in the apartment too.”

Wonwoo almost wanted to stand on his toes and kiss Mingyu like Nayeon did before but he  
knew his place.

“Nayeon is really sorry for the coffee incident.”  
Wonwoo groaned as he separated himself from Mingyu. “Of course she is.” he mumbled quietly.

“Wonwoo, come on. She really is.”

“Yeah, fine.”

Mingyu sighed. “Why don't you like Nayeon? She's so nice and kind and she cares for everyone  
around her. I don't understand why-”

“Wonwoo! Mingyu!” both the males turned around to see Jeonghan call out to them, with a man  
beside him.

“Jeonghan.” Wonwoo smiled as he hugged him.  
“Hey, I was just introducing Joshua here, showing him around when I saw you guys. Joshua,  
these are best friends Mingyu and Wonwoo, Mingyu and Wonwoo, meet Joshua. He's new and  
he'll be working here from tomorrow.

The man, or Joshua, was actually quite handsome. He had a gentle face, with cat like eyes and  
a soft smile as he introduced himself.  
“Hi, I'm Joshua Hong. Please take care of me.” he lightly bowed. His speech was slightly  
accented.

“Are you Korean?” Mingyu asked.

Joshua laughed, and the first thing that came in Wonwoo's mind was that he liked his laugh.

“Yeah I'm Korean. But I lived in the States for probably my whole life so my Korean is not really  
that good.”

“So you know English?” Wonwoo asked.  
Joshua smiled and Wonwoo figured he liked his smile too. Probably not as much as Mingyu's  
but still, he had a pleasant smile. “Yeah. You're really beautiful, just wanted to say that.” Joshua  
said, his statement pointed in Wonwoo's direction. The latter felt heat rushed to his cheeks and  
he blinked quickly, too flustered to say anything. No one had ever called him beautiful, so  
hearing such a comment for him made him flustered.

“Uh, th-thanks...”

“He's cute, isn't he?” Jeonghan smirked.

Joshua laughed and nodded, rubbing the back of his neck, smiling when he saw Wonwoo blush  
even more.

Wonwoo was going to say something before he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder. He turned  
to see Mingyu standing beside him, leaning his weight over him. He frowned, not understanding  
why the younger was being so touchy with him all of a sudden.

“Now that I think of it, Joshua, you should do your first video with Wonwoo. You'd make a cute  
couple on screen. And Wonwoo also has just had scenes with Mingyu till now so it'll be a great  
start for him to work with other stars other than Mingyu.”

“Wh-what about me?” Mingyu interrupted.

“You can do scenes with Nayeon. She's your girlfriend anyway so it'll be no problem with you.”

“Okay.” Wonwoo could hear a tinge of disappointment in Mingyu's voice but then again, he  
might just be deluding himself.

“Okay, then. You guys can continue whatever you were talking about. I'll show Joshua around a bit more.”

Joshua bowed politely and smiled gently at both of them, before following Jeonghan. Mingyu  
and Wonwoo walked in silence, no words shared in between. “So, do you like Joshua?” Mingyu  
started, his eyes searching Wonwoo's. The latter hummed.

“He seems nice.”

“No, like, do you like like him? Romantically?”  
Wonwoo stopped in his tracks and gave Mingyu a ridiculous look. “Mingyu, I just met him.”

“Yeah, but...never mind.”

Wonwoo scrunched his nose. “Why are you asking me this?”

Mingyu shrugged, his eyes forward as he continued to walk. “Nothing, just wanted to know.”

Wonwoo hesitated but left the topic as it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long :(  
> Tell me your thoughts! Also, this is cross-posted on AFF too lol but I forgot to update the chapter here :/ leave comments!!


	7. Chapter 7

❇ Chapter 7 ❇

 

“A-Ah!” Wonwoo gripped Joshua's arm tightly as the latter curled in fingers inside him, his fingertips brushing against his prostate. “Please!” Wonwoo looked towards the camera. Tears pooled in his eyes as he tried his best to control his orgasm and not come just yet, so quickly. He was wearing fluffy white kitten ears and a black buckle choker, his tail butt plug long forgotten on the floor. He had been reluctant about the whole role play thing and was a blushing mess in the beginning but he soon gained his composure. 

 

His nails scratched against Joshua's back as the latter entered him balls deep. His back arched off the bed as he moaned loudly. Wonwoo pushed his hips up and thrusted up to meet Joshua's own thrusts. He's not going to lie when he says that having sex with Joshua was pleasurable because it really felt good, but no one could beat Mingyu. At least for him.

 

Wonwoo mentally wanted to slap himself for thinking about Mingyu when he was having sex with Joshua in front of a live camera, in a room full of people. Wonwoo came with a scream as he tightly clenched around Joshua. The latter soon came after just before a staff member came to cover them up in robes. Joshua offered him a smile, which Wonwoo returned before he got approached by Jeonghan. 

 

“Ah, you never disappoint me, shy boy.” Jeonghan winked. 

 

Wonwoo laughed before looking around. “Where's Mingyu?” 

 

“Missing him already, huh?”

 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. “Shut up!”

 

Jeonghan laughed. “I don't know. Haven't see him since yesterday.”

 

“It's good he's not here. I don't think I'll be able to see him right now.” Wonwoo mumbled. 

 

“Hm?”

 

Wonwoo shook his head. “Nothing...I'll go clean myself up now. See you later..”

 

\---

 

“And then she told me to wear that orange dress. And then I was like, really? Because who wears- Mingyu, are you even listening to me?” Nayeon waved her hand in front of Mingyu's face.

 

Mingyu had been looking in Wonwoo and Joshua's direction for the past few minutes and it was starting to annoy her. And made her jealous, not that she would ever admit that. Mingyu should only talk to her, right? He was her boyfriend after all. “Mingyu?”

 

Mingyu stared at Wonwoo. It was bad enough to see Wonwoo and Joshua have sex in front of him and now that Wonwoo was spending much time with the American boy, it was making him jealous. Not that he would admit it. But it didn't take much for Mingyu to realise that Wonwoo was, in fact, ignoring him. 

 

“Uh, yeah?”

 

“Are you done?” Nayeon 

 

“Huh?” Mingyu turned to her. 

 

Nayeon groaned. “Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I can talk to myself, who needs a boyfriend?” she sarcastically said as she got up, ready to leave. Mingyu sighed. “Nayeon, I'm sorry.”

 

Nayeon swung her handbag over her shoulder and turned around to walk towards the company's cafeteria. “Baby, I'm sorry. Talk to me, please.” Mingyu followed her, taking his coffee with him. Nayeon was great, but she could really be hard sometimes. They had already been dating for two months now, and slowly as their relationship was escalating, their fights were too. “Babe.” Mingyu held her hand in his and brought it to his chest. “I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention. Tell me what to do to make it up to you.”

 

Nayeon tilted her head in thought before smiling. “Buy me the handbag we saw in that store around the corner.” Mingyu sighed.

 

 

“You like Mingyu, don't you?” Jeonghan asked.

 

Wonwoo looked up from his book in surprise, definitely not expecting this. “Wh-What?”

 

“You like Mingyu, is what I'm saying.”

 

“H-How did you know?” Wonwoo asked, flustered. Jeonghan laughed, tucking a strand of his wavy long hair behind his ears. “So I'm right?”

 

“I..I-No, like..what?”

 

“Wonwoo, relax..” Jeonghan laughed. “You don't think I'll tell Mingyu, right?”

 

“I..No, but how did you know?” he whispered.

 

“It's kind of obvious, when I see you looking at him.”

 

“Creepy.”

 

Jeonghan lightly hit him on the arm. “Why don't you tell him?”

 

Wonwoo widened his eyes. “What? Tell Mingyu? Are you crazy, he has a girlfriend.”

 

Jeonghan rolled his eyes. “Oh right. Cruella De Vil.”

 

Wonwoo laughed softly, his eyes casting down. “I've..I've been ignoring Mingyu lately.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I... I'm just.. I don't think I'll be able to hold myself back if I stay with Mingyu for more than five minutes. And you know that he's like a clingy puppy so staying away from him isn't easy.”

 

“Yeah... I gotta go now because, job.” Jeonghan rolled his eyes. 

 

Wonwoo laughed before nodding. “Okay.”  
He got up and decided to go out in the gardens for a walk. He immediately regretted it as soon as he saw Mingyu there. He quickly turned around and started to walk away but was stopped when Mingyu grabbed his arm and turned him around. 

 

“Why have you been ignoring me? Huh?” Mingyu demanded. 

 

Wonwoo looked into his eyes and could see the anger in them. And he couldn't blame Mingyu too, as he was the one being a coward and ignoring Mingyu. He bit his lip, not being able to form a coherent answer to Mingyu's question. “Answer me, Wonwoo! You're ignoring my calls and texts, you haven't come to our apartment since forever, where are you even fucking sleeping? Do you know how worried I was about you?!”

 

“I.. I'm sorry..” Wonwoo looked down. 

 

Mingyu gripped Wonwoo's arms harder, “Damn right, you are! Where have you been, Wonwoo?!”

 

“Mingyu, you're hurting me..” Wonwoo softly said, trying to pry his arm away.

 

“No Wonwoo, tell me! I know something is wrong and you're not telling me what the fuck is going on!”

 

“Gyu-”

 

“You're my best friend and you-”

 

“Mingyu, you're overreacting-”

 

“No, I'm not! You have time for Joshua but not me?! Has he become that important for y-”

 

“It's none of your business!” Wonwoo shouted, finally snatching his arm out of Mingyu's hold. “Let me have my space for god's sake, Mingyu!”

 

Mingyu stepped back, still shocked from Wonwoo's outburst. 

 

“Fine! Get lost! Have your precious fucking space!” Mingyu laughed, but his voice had anything but humour in it. 

 

Wonwoo froze in his spot. “No, Mingyu -”

 

“I said get the fuck out of here.” Mingyu waved his hand

 

“Mingyu-”

 

But Mingyu had already turned around and walked away. Wonwoo didn't follow him either. He sat on the nearby bench, burying his face in his hands, silent tears running down his face. Why did his life had to be such a mess? Everything seemed so frustrating. 

 

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He flinched in surprise. He looked up with teary eyes to see Seungcheol standing next to him, a sympathetic smile on his face. “Wanna talk?”

 

A few minutes passed as Wonwoo sniffed quietly, telling Seungcheol everything. “I just don't know what to do?” he sobbed. “I tried so hard to be happy for him, but in the end all I ended up having this empty feeling inside me. Like.. I don't know, like my life won't be complete without him.” Seungcheol didn't need any hints to guess that the ‘him’ Wonwoo was referring to was Mingyu. “I think you should confess to him.”

 

Wonwoo shook his head. “I can't. He has a girlfriend. And he loves her. Also I can't bear to take in the rejection. I'll lose our friendship too and I don't want that.” he sniffed. Seungcheol rested his hand on Wonwoo's shoulder. “If you don't tell him this right now, it's going to eat you up. And all you'll be left with in the end will be all the what ifs. And don't worry about your friendship. Mingyu is not so cruel to end their friendship, as I know that your friendship means the world to him too.”

 

Wonwoo looked up at Seungcheol with red eyes. “You really think I should tell him?” the older nodded.

 

“I-I don't think I can…”

 

“You can. I know you can.”

 

“Should I buy him flowers too?”

 

“Of course you can.”

 

Wonwoo looked up to the sky, watching as the sky started to darken. “Lilies?”

 

“Perfect.”

 

“Why are you looking so down?” Nayeon pouted as she sat beside Mingyu. They were still in the company, and as it was late most of the staff had gone home. 

 

“Nothing.” Mingyu mumbled, his fingers fiddling with the hem of his sleeves. He tried hard not to clench his fingers in anger and frustration. How could Wonwoo do this to him?! Did he really mean that little to the older that he couldn't share his worries with him?! He didn't mean to snap at the elder like that before but now that he thought about it, he feels like he has every right to be angry. 

 

“You can tell me, you know.” Nayeon said as rested her head on his shoulders. Mingyu hesitated because for some reason Nayeon always got sensitive when it came to Wonwoo.

 

“It's...Wonwoo..” Mingyu bit his lip. 

 

“Oh..what about him?”

 

Nayeon seemed pretty chill so Mingyu decided to tell her. “We..had a fight. And I said some bad things to him.”

 

“Why did you fight?”

 

“Well, he was ignoring me. And I was so worried. I don't know what I did, and he refused to share his feelings with me. Don't you think it was unfair of him to do so?”

 

“I do. I think it was fairly reasonable of you to fight with him.”

 

“I don't know.. We're best friends. I mean, we've had small fights here and there before, but this one was pretty bad...Should I make up to him?”

 

“No!”

 

Mingyu turned to Nayeon, surprised and confused by her outburst. “Huh?”

 

Nayeon laughed awkwardly, “I-I mean that don't you think he should be the one apologizing to you?”

 

Mingyu tilted his head in confusion, still being unable to get what Nayeon was exactly implying. “I don't think I get what you're really saying here..”

 

Nayeon sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “What I'm saying here, is that you're not the one at fault here. The only person here to be blamed is Wonwoo. Don't you think he hurt you so much?”

 

Mingyu looked down. “I..yeah. I think you're right.”

 

“I am right. He's the one who is being selfish here! You were so worried for him, right? And all he did was ignore you!”

 

Mingyu grit his teeth. “Yeah..”

 

“He's the one who's wrong here, Mingyu. Shouldn't you hate him for that? You are such a nice person, whereas Wonwoo is plain selfish.”

 

Mingyu's temper was getting ahead of him, and it was making him vulnerable to Nayeon's real intentions. And whenever Mingyu was angry, his rationality became clouded by impulsiveness and anger, making him do irrational things. 

 

He got up on his feet, his fists clenched. “Wonwoo is selfish…” he repeated. 

 

“Yes, Mingyu.. Selfish, Careless..”

 

“Wonwoo is so selfish...I hate him!”

 

“You hate Wonwoo, Mingyu?”

 

“Jeon Wonwoo..I hate you!”

 

The sound of a drop resounded through the hall. Mingyu turned around to see a bouquet of lilies lying on the floor, and standing beside it was Wonwoo. Mingyu froze in his spot. He could see tears in Wonwoo's eyes. After seeing those tears, in an instinct, a the anger and hatred he was feeling washed away, just like that. “Wonwoo-”

 

“Don't.” Wonwoo sobbed as his legs stood frozen in their spot, his lower lip quivering as more hot tears escaped his eyes. A small, sad smile made its way across Wonwoo's features. “And to think that I liked you..”

 

What? Mingyu inaudibly whispered. 

 

“Wonwoo-”

 

But Wonwoo turned his back and started running out. “Mingyu!” Nayeon called out but he ignored her. 

 

“Wonwoo!”

 

But Wonwoo continued running, passing the gardens. He stopped in his tracks. Wonwoo held in his, exhaustion coming to him slowly. He turned around and saw Mingyu running towards him. But he couldn't care. He didn't think he'll ever be able to care about anythin anymore. His head started to become dizzy and the last thing he saw was Mingyu's face. His beautiful and mesmerizing face. 

 

Before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK ik I said that I'll update after 20th but guess what. Meanie. I saw the teasers and bruh when wonwoo appeared in gyus teaser in the end, I almost choked on my coke.   
> Also, heya guess who's in the #antiNayeon squad. *raises hand. Poor wonu tho y do I torture him (╥﹏╥)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu and wonwoo miss each other.

Wonwoo shut his eyes open as soon as he opened them. The lights were too bright for him. He waited for a moment to let his eyes get adjusted to the light, before slowly opening them. Where am I? 

“He's awake.” Wonwoo heard a chair squeak before a hand enveloped his own. He flinched at the sudden unknown contact. “Hey, it's me, Jeonghan.” Wonwoo glanced to his left and saw Jeonghan sitting beside him, along with Seungcheol behind him, worry etched over their faces. 

“Where am I?” Wonwoo's throat hurt. 

“Hospital. Don't worry, you're still in Pledis.”

“Wh-What happened to me?” he held his head, and pressed his temples which were aching painfully. 

“You fainted. Doctor said it was because of exhaustion. What happened?”

Wonwoo let his head fall to the side as his eyes brimmed with fresh tears when he remembered what happened. The fight. The hateful words. Mingyu. He stated up to contain his tears in. 

“I don't want to talk about it.” he suddenly felt very tired. Jeonghan nodded. “Okay. I'll call Mingyu–”

“No, please don't.”

Jeonghan paused, confusion making it's way on his beautiful features. “But he's been waiting outside since three hours. He was the one who carried you here when you fainted.”

“I-I don't think I'll be able to talk to him right now. Just…please…”

Jeonghan sympathetically smiled, not pushing the topic anymore, which Wonwoo was extremely thankful for. “Okay. I'll let you rest now. Sleep well.” Jeonghan took Seungcheol’s hand and went outside, the latter offering him a small smile before following Jeonghan. As soon as they left the room, Wonwoo let out the tears he was holding, his brain replaying the cruel words coming out of Mingyu's mouth again and again. 

I hate you, Jeon Wonwoo… 

What did he do? What did I do, Mingyu, for you to hate me?

 

As soon as Jeonghan and Seungcheol come out of the door, Mingyu rushed to them, bombarding them with questions. “How is Wonwoo? How is he doing? Is he awake? What did the doctors sa-”

“Calm down, Mingyu. He's fine. He just woke up a few minutes ago and is still a little weak. Doctor said he fainted due to exhaustion.”

Mingyu released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He sat down on a seat, burying his face in his palms. “Can.. Can I see him?”

Jeonghan sadly smiled. “I.. I don't think you should right now.”

Mingyu nodded. He couldn't blame Wonwoo for not wanting to see him. “Okay. Okay… thanks. For checking up on him.”

Jeonghan nodded. “It's okay. I wish I knew what is going on. And I expect one of you to tell me tomorrow.” 

Mingyu nodded. 

Jeonghan held Seungcheol's hand. “I think we should go now.” he whispered. Seungcheol nodded, and soon they both left, leaving two broken boys in the hospital with tears. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Soonyoung asked. “Why didn't Mingyu tell me anything?”

Wonwoo winced at the mention of him. “Mingyu and I… we're on bad terms.. right now…” as soon as Soonyoung opened his mouth, Wonwoo shook his head, “I don't really want to talk about it, Soon. I'm just feeling really down right now.”

Soonyoung bit his lip, before smiling, “Let's play video games then. At my house. Just like old times.”

Wonwoo smiled back. “Just like old times.”

“Can I stay at your house at the moment?” Wonwoo asked as they ambled along the sidewalk, heading towards Soonyoung's house. “Sure. My mom missed baking those butter cookies for you.” Wonwoo laughed, reminiscing the old memories when he and a chubby Soonyoung used to race to the latter's house, the winner getting the first bite of Soonyoung's mom's delicious cookies. 

“Hey Won?” Soonyoung turned to him.

“Yeah?”

“Still think you can beat me in race?”

Wonwoo smirked and said, “Count on it.”, before sprinting off. “Hey! That's cheating!!” Soonyoung whined as he started running behind the taller. Wonwoo laughed, feeling a little better from before. He felt down and depressed because of what happened with Mingyu yesterday and now it felt good to be with Soonyoung and have fun. And take his mind of off Mingyu for a while. 

 

“Oh my god, am I dreaming or is this really Jeon Wonwoo?” Soonyoung's mom joked as she hugged him. Womwoo had always liked her as she was a very quirky and fun person. She was a short and plump woman, with small and cute eyes just like Soonyoung's.

“Did you miss my butter cookies?” she asked. “Because what are the chances, I made a batch just a few minutes ago!” she wiggled her eyebrows. 

Wonwoo laughed. “I can't wait to eat them.”

“Who told you they're for you?” the woman feigned surprise. But after seeing Wonwoo give her the stare, she waved her hand. “Sorry! But jokes apart, where is Mingyu?”

Wonwoo's smile fell as soon as he heard Mingyu's name. Soonyoung cams between them, trying to dissipate the awkwardness. “Ah, mom! He's sick. You should give some cookies for him too. Later.”

“Oh. Okay!” she cheered before going inside to take the new batch of cookies out from the oven. 

“I'm sorry. She doesn't know.” Soonyoung mumbled. Wonwoo shook his head. “Don't apologize. It's okay.”

“Wonw-”

“Let's eat the cookies!” Wonwoo exclaimed, going over to the kitchen. Soonyoung sighed, dropping the subject. Wonwoo moaned as the butter melted on his tongue, praising Soonyoung's mom's cooking. But Soonyoung could tell tell that his mood had dropped. 

He really needed to find out what happened between Mingyu and Wonwoo.

 

“So which movie are we watching?” Wonwoo asked, as he set the bowl of popcorn aside and cuddled inside the warm blankets. 

“Uh, I don't have many movies right now as Seokmin stole my memory drive. So I guess,” Soonyoung puffed out his cheeks, “The Sound of Music. Hope you watch classics.”

Wonwoo nodded, biting his lip, as he remembered the memories. 

 

“Wonwoo! Get up you lazy butt, we have a movie to catch! I paid for it so you have to come!” Mingyu shouted as he pulled out a sleepy – and mind you, a very grumpy – Wonwoo out of his bed sheets. “Ugh, it's 7pm for god's sake, who even sleeps at such a time.” Mingyu rolled his eyes. 

“Hey! I was awake doing my history assignment on my computer while you were playing with Seok – shit shit shit shit my precious assignment! Did I save it?!” Wonwoo cursed as he hurriedly opened his laptop. From the older’s expression, it didn't take a genius for Mingyu to decide that yes, Jeon Wonwoo is an idiot and yes, he didn't save his assignment. 

Before he could hear Wonwoo whine anymore, he picked Wonwoo up in his arms, took him in the bathroom, settling him down on the bathroom tiles. 

“What the f-”

“You have five minutes to get ready or I'm taking you out in your pajamas for all I care.” Mingyu ordered before locking the bathroom door. 

“You're evil!” Wonwoo whined loudly before Mingyu heard sound of shuffling coming, indicating that the older is changing. 

 

“So which movie are we going to watch?” Wonwoo asked, looking up at Mingyu. 

“Hmm.. You'll see.”

“I hope you didn't choose any idiotic film.” Wonwoo hoped, remembering that one time Mingyu told him they'll go watch The Lion King, but tricked him into watching an adult film. They weren't even of age at that time and Wonwoo still didn't find out how Mingyu was able to buy the tickets for it. 

 

“You're an idiot.” Wonwoo decided as soon as they entered the theatre. 

“What?! I love my classics, Won.” Mingyu defended himself. 

Wonwoo scrunched his nose, as he looked around. Not many people were around, probably because not many people in Korea watched classics nowadays, that too in English with shitty Korean subtitles at the bottom. “And you wasted your money on this?”

“Yep. And I don't regret it one bit.”

Turns out the movie wasn't that shitty after all. The singers sang fairly well and Wonwoo always had a soft spot for musicals too. The most fun part was when Mingyu tried to imitate the characters in the movie, standing up in the middle of the hall and singing in his broken English. Wonwoo almost got up too to push him down onto his seat and behave, but realised that not many people were in the theatre anyway, so he let Mingyu do whatever he wanted. 

Oh hell no. Wonwoo thought as he felt Mingyu pull him up too. “Come on Wonwoo! Sing with me!”

“Mingyu, enough!” Wonwoo laughed. “Get the fuck down!!” he pulled his giant best friend down. 

“Okay okay. But just because you're old and lame as fuck and I was getting bored. Not because you told me to.”

“Sure.” Wonwoo rolled his eyes. “What ever you say, young man.”

 

Just as the story was about to end, Mingyu got up, again. “Oh you've got to be kidding me.” Wonwoo sighed. 

“This is such a nice movie!” Mingyu shouted. “Come on, Wonwoo! Let's waltz like the couple in the movie!” Mingyu took his hand and pulled up his skinny frame with ease. “Oh no no no.” Wonwoo shook his head. “I don't dance, Mingyu.”

“Aww come on!”

They never really got to dance because before they knew it, they were getting kicked out of the theatres for violating their terms and showing an ‘indecent behavior’ as quoted by the guard. They stared at each other as the guard escorted them out, before bursting into a fit of laughter. 

“Oh my god you're so stupid, you tall tree!” Wonwoo clutched his stomach, still laughing. 

“Not more than you, you dry stick of wood.” Mingyu grinned. 

They never really got to watch the end of the movie, but Wonwoo didn't mind. 

 

Before Wonwoo knew, he had tears streaming down his cheeks, the movie playing on Soonyoung's laptop becoming blurry in his vision. 

“Wonwoo?” Soonyoung lifted his head from Wonwoo's shoulder and looked up at him. “Hey hey, what happened?”

Wonwoo shook his head, more and more tears forming in his eyes. He felt so angry. He was supposed to hate him. Then why was he here, crying and missing him already when he was supposed to do the exact opposite? Perhaps because he knew that no matter how much he tried, he will never be able to hate this tall tree. 

“I–I miss him, Soon…” Wonwoo sobbed. 

Soonyoung didn't know what was going on, but seeing Wonwoo cry hurt him, so he immediately closed his laptop and laid Wonwoo's head gently in his lap, caressing his hair soothingly. “Go to sleep.” 

Wonwoo continued to cry quietly for a while before gradually his sobs died down and he finally slept peacefully in Soonyoung’s lap, his face and eyes swollen and puffy, eyelashes wet from salty tears. When Soonyoung confirmed of Wonwoo's deep slumber, he fetched out his phone, being careful to not move much and wake up Wonwoo.

To: MingEw   
I don't know what's going on between you two, but you both better solve it out soon :/

To: MingEw   
It's so weird seeing you two apart... 

“He isn't talking to me.” Mingyu sat down next to Seungcheol, his eyes trained upon a familiar person across the park reading a book. His heart ached at the sight. 

 

“Yah! Wonwoo, listen to me~” Mingyu whined.   
“I'm busy.” Wonwoo said, without lifting his eyes from his book. He only had recess period in school to peacefully read his book and now this 6 feet tall giant is disturbing him from his well deserved time with his book. 

“But I want to you talk to me!” Mingyu childishly demanded. 

“Mingyu, I'm well aware, and so are you, that you do have friends aside from me. Go talk to Seokmin or someone else, just don't disturb me.”

“But you're my best friend!” Mingyu poked his stomach. 

“Stop being so annoying!” Wonwoo whined. “Let me read my book in peace. Go away!”

Mingyu looked down, before sighing and leaving. Wonwoo bit his lip. Was he too harsh? 

He finally looked up from his book to look around for a certain human pillar, before suddenly two hands wrapped around his book and snatched it from his hands. “What the-” Wonwoo looked behind to see Mingyu looking down on him, a stupid grin plastered on his face. 

“You're not getting this book until the next period.”

“Kim Mingyu!” Wonwoo stood up, raising his hands. “Give me my book!” 

Mingyu shook his head, standing on his toes and raising the book in the air, so that Wonwoo couldn't reach it. “Mingyu give me my book!” Wonwoo reached up but to no avail as Mingyu was too tall. Wonwoo glared at him, before putting his hands on Mingyu's shoulders and pushing him down forcefully, making the taller lose his balance and fall down on his butt, Wonwoo's book landing in it’s owner's hands. 

“Damn, where did all the strength in your noodle body came from?” Mingyu winced as he got up. 

“I can be pretty strong when it comes to protecting my books from certain dumb giants.”

“You're so mean, I'm not dumb!” Mingyu whined.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. “Stop pouting like a baby, I'm coming with you.” 

Mingyu's eyes instantly lighted up, and one could literally see his imaginary puppy tail wagging behind. “Let's go!”

 

Seungcheol shrugged. “I can't really blame him. You should thank me for protecting you from Jeonghan, he was this close to killing you off.”

Mingyu let out a shaky laugh, devoid of any humour. Seungcheol looked down for a moment before glancing at Mingyu, asking, “Why did you say that?”

“Huh?” Mingyu turned to him. 

“Why did you say that? About Wonwoo?”

“That I...hate him?” His voice felt ugly even as he said those words. Wonwoo didn't deserve these harsh and cruel words. Wonwoo didn't deserve him. “I... I didn't mean those words. We both had a fight and I told him to get lost. I.. I hurt him but I didn't realise this at that time. I was submerged in my own bubbled filled with anger and hatred and when that bubble broke, I blew up and said all those..things. Things I didn't mean. And Wonwoo just happened to be there..”

Seungcheol nodded. “That still doesn't explain why Wonwoo? I get it, you were angry, you were outraged and frustrated. But why Wonwoo?”

Mingyu looked down, playing with his fingers. “I... I don't know. I felt..i felt betrayed! Wonwoo was,” his voice wavering as he said was instead of is, “my best friend and he...he didn't feel the need to share his feelings with me. I felt neglected. He was ignoring me for days and when I finally confronted him in the garden, he refused to give me answers! I became angry, and I felt hurt. I felt as if I wasn't important enough for him to share his sorrows with. I.. That's why I said those things. I didn't mean them one bit! I was already angry and then Nayeon–”

“What about Nayeon?” Seungcheol frowned. 

Mingyu bit his lip. “She...nothing.”

Mingyu wouldn't like to admit it but he knew Nayeon was in some way responsible for his outburst too. He didn't want to push this topic any further. Every time he remembered the scene, Wonwoo's face flashed in his mind. His hurt expression, his tears…

He couldn't bear to remember it, furthermore, know and admit that he was the reason for it. 

“It's useless. He won't talk to me. I tried calling and texting him but he didn't reply and pick up.”

“Sounds reasonable to me.” Seungcheol shrugged. 

Mingyu sighed. “I even went to our apartment only to find it empty. He's always sleeping there at this time and now everything is just…”

“Try harder. Texts and calls won't make up. I really hope you two work it out by the time we come back.”

Mingyu looked up. “You're going somewhere?”

Seungcheol nodded. “We're going to Jeonghan's sister's wedding.” 

“Oh.”

“Yeah. So this new guy is coming to replace us for a week. He'll tell you all around.”

“Oh. I'll miss having you two lovebirds around here.” Seungcheol smiled. 

“Oh by the way, how did you two meet?”

“Me and Jeonghan?” 

Mingyu nodded. “Yeah.”

“We both were best friends back in high school, just like you two.” Seungcheol smirked. 

Mingyu's eyes widened. “Wh-What?’

Seungcheol laughed. “That's another to tell some other time. Till now, fix your own friendship, my friend.” 

Mingyu smiled. “I'll will. I'll try my best.”

 

“Okay now, everyone gather up here!” a small but handsome man with a funny beard announced, while clapping his hands. 

All the stars gathered up in a straight line around the man. Mingyu glanced sideways to see Wonwoo who chose to stand as far away from the younger as possible beside Joshua.

Joshua. 

He has always got to be there, doesn't he? Mingyu looked around but saw no trace of Nayeon. He hadn't seen her since the episode with Wonwoo. He wondered where she must be. He took out his phone to text her, but then the short–but handsome–man started to speak.

“Hey everyone. My name is Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. As most of you may know that the position in-charges, Jeonghan and Seungcheol, are out if station. I've come here to replace them for a few days, until they come back. So, before we start working and I assign you your partners, you should know two things about me. First, that I don't like to be argued with or talked rudely to. I may be a replacement, but I can fire you officially from your job. Got it? Second, I don't work with dramatic people or people with attitude problems. So if you're any one of them, you can get your snobby ass out of here before I say ‘quit’. Does anyone here have a problem?” 

After hearing silence, he nodded. “Okay then. Today, all of you have a day off. There is a sheet plastered on the clipboard there. It has all your names and your partners for tomorrow's video shoot. You can check it out. Bye, guys.” he waved. 

All the actors bowed, before crowding around the assignment area. Wonwoo searched for his name on the sheet of paper, curious about his partner. 

Kim Seokhee.. 

Park Taehyun..

Jung Jaehyun.. 

He read out the names, waiting for his name to appear. 

Lee Seolji..

Kim Mingyu.. 

Kim Mingyu. 

Wonwoo gulped. 

He knew he was not talking to Mingyu, but he couldn't deny that he was curious to know who Mingyu's partner was. Hesitantly, with shaky fingers he slided his finger across Mingyu's name, anxious to know his partner. 

His stomach did a flip-flop when he read the letters of the name, and he wondered whether he was dreaming or fate was just playing a cruel game on him. 

In a voice barely above a whisper, he read out Mingyu's partner's name under the ‘Partners’ section.

“Jeon Wonwoo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hye missed me? Hope this chapter isn't disappointing it's 3k so. Yeah. It's long. As least for me. As I don't write long chapters a lot. Hope u enjoy~


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: 4.3k piece of shit ahead.

“Jeon Wonwoo.”

A choked sound escaped Wonwoo's throat, something akin between whine and a sob. He cross checked his name again and again, hoping that he got his name or. Or it might be misprint. He turned around to see Baekhyun talking with a cameraman.

With shaky steps he approached the shorter man. “Uh, Baekhyun?”

“Yes?” Baekhyun turned around. 

Wonwoo bit his lip. “Uh..I-I was hoping-”

“If you can want a partner change, then no.”

Wonwoo's heart sank. “Can...can you at least check the list again? May-Maybe it's, uh, misprint?”

To his surprise, Baekhyun laughed. Wonwoo stood there dumbly, staring at Baekhyun. “Oh my god, sorry but you looked like you were about to pass out.”

Wonwoo laughed nervously, not really knowing how to answer that, so he chose to look at Baekhyun expectantly, waiting for his answer. 

“About your question, no. I checked all the names so you don't have to worry about the paper having a misprint.” Baekhyun said. 

“But-”

“Have a good day.” Baekhyun interrupted and waved his hand as he walked off. 

Wonwoo sighed defeatedly. It's hopeless… 

He was really not ready to do this. It was hard enough for him to just face Mingyu, let alone have sex with him. It's all too much. He hadn't shared any intimate moment with him for months. The last time they shared a video on screen was three months ago. Since there were so many other stars in Pledis, they didn't have any video or shooting together. 

Wonwoo wondered if Mingyu saw the list. He wondered if Mingyu was just as nervous as him. Or if he's bummed out that he didn't get to share a video with Nayeon. Wonwoo shook his head. He wasn't right to get jealous. Mingyu was happy with her, so he's happy. Yes. 

Right, Wonwoo hadn’t talked to Mingyu for a few days now. But that didn’t mean his developing feelings for him had gone. Which scared him, because he thought that if he ignored Mingyu his feelings will gradually go away. But that was not the case because the more time he spent away from him, the more his heart missed the presence of the younger. 

He walked towards a nearby sofa and sat on it, sinking into the cushion hoping it would suck him in. 

To SoonSoon (`3´):  
I'm screwed. Big time. 

From SoonSoon (`3´):  
what did u do? (｡ŏ_ŏ)

To SoonSoon (`3´):  
Mingyu is my partner for the next video thing. I'm freaking out!!! 

From SoonSoon (`3´):  
as in ur porno partner?!!!! Σ (ﾟДﾟ;)

To SoonSoon (`3´):  
Yes! What am I gonna do Soon?! 

From SoonSoon (`3´):  
im sorry i dont really know how the porn industry works. can u ask for a change? as in for a different partner??

To SoonSoon (`3´):  
I did. The new guy is kind of a diva so he won't change the positions.

From SoonSoon (`3´):  
im sorry i cant do anything. do u want moms cookies?? ill tell her to bake some if u want.. 

Wonwoo sent him a thumbs up before switching off his phone. He buried his face in his hands and groaned silently, hoping no one would hear him. Why was fate so cruel to him? 

After drowning himself in enough self pity to suffice, he looked up to a tall figure approaching the clipboard. Oh no. Wonwoo had to get out of here before he saw him. When he made sure that Mingyu's back was facing him, he tip-toed out of the room as discreetly as possible. When he was sure he could see no sign of Mingyu, he put a hand on his chest to calm down his beating heart. A little part of him wanted to watch Mingyu's reaction, but he was too scared. 

The video shoot was tomorrow and he just wanted to bury a hole and crawl into it, and never come out. His life could seriously be made into a TV show. 

 

“Stop moving so much.” Soonyoung whined, groaning when he felt Wonwoo toss in his bed for the umpteenth time. 

“Sorry.” Wonwoo mumbled, feeling guilty for troubling Soonyoung because of his own anxieties. Soonyoung sighed. “Still nervous for tomorrow?” Wonwoo nodded. 

“If you're feeling so scared then, why not leave? It's clearly emotionally disturbing you.”

“I can't, Soon. The money that I get from this is the only thing that's supporting me for college. And I can't ask mom for money if I leave. I can't worry her more, she already has Jungkook to worry over..”

Soonyoung nodded. “Okay. Just...sleep.”

Wonwoo let out a dry laugh. “I'll try.”

 

Wonwoo checked his phone. 2:56am. He sighed. He wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight, that's for sure. He swiped open his lockcreen, stiffening when he saw the old wallpaper. It was a picture of him and Mingyu when they both were in their second year of highschool. It was a picture of him carrying Mingyu, his face scrunched up as he tried to support Mingyu's larger form, whereas Mingyu was simply laughing as he posed with his fingers making a V sign. 

He missed him. He quickly locked his phone again and plugged in the charger, trying to go back to sleep in vain. 

 

“Here's your script. You have a few hours before your turn comes.” Baekhyun said, as he shuffled a few other scripts in his hands. Wonwoo gulped. He looked around but saw no sign of Mingyu. He must probably be with Nayeon right now. He wondered how Nayeon reacted when she, or if she, found out that he was Mingyu's partner. 

He looked at the script and thanked gods when he found out that no kinks were involved. Because he was definitely not ready for that. He looked up again when he finally saw Mingyu coming through the door. Wonwoo's heart ached.

As soon as his eyes met Mingyu's, he quickly diverted his gaze down on the script, embarrassed that he was probably caught staring. Everything just seemed so awkward Wonwoo wanted to hide. He could feel Mingyu's gaze on him, but he chose to ignore it, fearing he'll do something that he would regret later.

Soon after, Wonwoo felt a hand brush against his. He looked up to find none other than Kim Mingyu. The younger was biting his lip and seemed nervous but then again, there was no reason for him to be. 

“Hey.” Mingyu said softly, and Wonwoo almost, almost, hugged him right then and there because fuck, he had missed Mingyu and his voice, though he was the one who was ignoring the taller in the first place. 

“Hey.” 

Wonwoo composed himself and stood beside him as calmly as he could, even if his insides were exploding right now. 

“Wonwoo..” Mingyu trailed off and Wonwoo closed his eyes because he knew exactly where the conversation was leading to. “I..I'm sorry for th-”

“I don't want to talk about it right now.” Wonwoo interrupted and he was surprised with himself at how composed and unwavering his voice came out. It was so weird. They were never like this. They fought, they bickered, they joked around, they made up, but they had never been…awkward. So the uncomfortable tension around them was almost unbearable. 

“Okay.” Mingyu looked down and Wonwoo wanted to slap himself then and there because he worsened the situation even more because of his own insecurities. 

“I-” 

“Okay then, five minutes more and then the next video filming will start!” Wonwoo's apology got interrupted by Baekhyun. 

The time had finally come. Wonwoo stood there beside the bed in his robe, his heart beating so fast it felt like it could come out any second. There was an uneasy feeling in his chest and as much as he willed it to go away it won't. 

“You okay?” Wonwoo looked up to see Mingyu looking down at him, worry etched across his face. He swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded curtly. “Get up on the beds and be ready.” an assistant softly instructed them. Wonwoo bit his lip and hesitantly hooked his finger underneath the belt of the robe, removing it. The thing was, no matter how many times he faced the cameras, no matter how many times he displayed his naked body to the millions of viewers, the hesitation was always there. And he still felt shy.

He got up on the bed, and took his position, lying down as Mingyu slowly crawled and hovered above him. His heartbeat was pulsing and his veins were throbbing against his skin due to the nervousness. He gulped, it had been so long since they were in this position, and the tension between them made the situation much more difficult. 

Wonwoo leant his head to the side and just waited for the shoot to be over soon. He could hear some cameramen shuffling through switches and lights and soon all the bright lights and cameras were focusing on them, capturing different angles of their bodies.

“Okay. Start!”

Wonwoo knew he was screwing up. He knew it, but he couldn't bring himself to face Mingyu. He could feel his hands on his hips, and he sighed at the sensation. 

“Look at it each other.” Baekhyun said. 

Wonwoo bit his lip, before slowly tilting his head and facing Mingyu, his eyes casted on Mingyu's lips, before he slowly lifted his gaze and finally looked into his eyes, Mingyu's soft brown irises staring back at Wonwoo's dark chocolate brown ones. There was something in Mingyu's eyes that he couldn't put a finger one. His eyes were a complete mystery. 

“Wonwoo…” Mingyu bit his lip and Wonwoo's eyes followed the action.

“Start kissing.” Baekhyun's voice followed in the background. Their voices would be omitted out in the editing and will be replaced by some soft music anyways, so he was free to speak in between scenes. 

Wonwoo could see the hesitation in Mingyu's eyes, so he took a dare step and wrapped his arms around Mingyu's shoulder and pulled him down slowly and gently to place a chaste kiss against his lips. Both the males sighed against each other's lips and Wonwoo hesitated when Mingyu's tongue poked against his upper lip, but he gave in anyway and let Mingyu gently coax his lips open and massage his cavern with his tongue. 

Wonwoo's feelings were a mess of nervousness, excitement, longing, and desire right now and he was pretty sure his brain wasn't functioning too. 

The pressure of Mingyu's hand on his hips deepened, and soon he found himself lying on the bed on his stomach with his hips lifted in the air and his face pressed against a pillow. He could feel Mingyu's toned stomach against his back, and his breath against his ear. 

“I'll be gentle.” Mingyu whispered. “If it hurts...tell me..”

“But the cameras…”

“I don't care about the cameras. I care about you.”

Wonwoo sighed and closed his eyes. Why was Mingyu being so nice to him? Just a few days ago he said he hated him and now he's being so caring? Wonwoo's heart was getting confused and it didn't do his messed up feelings any good too. He came out of his thoughts when suddenly a lubed finger pressed against his rim. 

“Ahh…” he sighed as he pressed his cheek into the pillow. The finger easily went in past his rim. Wonwoo tried his best to not push back on his fingers, because it felt really good, Mingyu's fingers felt really good and he could feel his mind going numb as lust clouded over his senses. Which was not good because he needed to think rationally in this situation.

He could feel Mingyu slip another two fingers in him, and fuck, he felt full, and he felt good. He didn't dare look up to see Mingyu's face, afraid he won't be able to control himself and–

“Ahh!” Wonwoo moaned and his whole body shuddered when Mingyu curled up his fingers and they grazed against prostate. He tightly held the soft bed sheets, and watched as the colour of his knuckles slowly matched to that of fabric beneath his palms. He could still feel Mingyu's shallow breaths against his ear and the feeling of the younger's toned abs against the arch of his back and his cheeks dusted in a pretty shade of pink upon the realisation of their closeness. He could feel the warm heat radiating from Mingyu's body. 

“Are you okay?” Mingyu spoke softly, just loud enough so that only Wonwoo could listen. Wonwoo weakly nodded and bit his lip. God, Mingyu confused him so much. 

He lets out this embarrassing whine when Mingyu's fingers leave his body. He quickly buried his face in the pillow to hide the blush on his cheeks. He could hear Baekhyun mumble a ‘Good’ in the back, but he's least concerned for his appreciation right now. 

Wonwoo let out a low gasp as he felt Mingyu's tip against his entrance, and his shoulders tensed a little as he thought that they were finally going to do it. The thing that Wonwoo had been worrying about for hours. Wonwoo let out an audible shaky breath as Mingyu held his hips and slowly thrusted in. 

Wonwoo grimaced but quickly controlled his facial features when he remembered that he was in front of cameras. Mingyu must have sensed his stiffness because the next thing he did was lower down and press gentle kisses against Wonwoo's shoulders. Wonwoo let out a surpised gasp at it, and his heart did somersaults inside his chest. He felt his whole body, especially his shoulders where Mingyu's lips met, burn. He felt like mentally slapping himself for overthinking a simple gesture. Mingyu must have been just following the script. Yep, that must be it. That is it, he convinced himself. Or tried to. 

Everything felt so hot. Even the soft bed sheets felt sickingly warm against his palms and chest. He could sweat feel drip against temple, and agianst his back as Mingyu's front pressed against it. 

The pressure of Mingyu’s hand on Wonwoo's waist increased, along with the pace of his thrusts. Soft gasps and hitched moans left Wonwoo's lips and he tilted his head back and arched his back when Mingyu hit all the sensitive places inside him spot on. 

“Nngh…” his hair had started to stick to his forehead uncomfortably but all that was going on in his head was Mingyu, and his body, and their bodies together and his fucked up feelings.

Mingyu's thrusts had become more clumsy and Wonwoo knew they are supposed to come together according to the script so he moved his hand down to grip his cock to stop his orgasm, panting heavily as he waited for Mingyu to come. A few more thrusts and soon Mingyu came inside him. Wonwoo released his hold and moaned loudly as he came all over the bed sheets, before he turned limp and plopped on the bed, exhausted. 

Soon all the lights turn off and within no time the helping staff come and hand them their robes, while they cleaned the cum off of him with sanitized tissues. The first time they did this to him, Wonwoo had felt like a child being cleaned up by his mother for making a mess while eating breakfast. 

With hazy eyes he looked back to see Mingyu's broad back. He watched as the younger stood up and left, without as much as sparing Wonwoo a glance. And again, Wonwoo was confused. It was like Mingyu behaved like they didn't just share such an intimate moment a few moments ago. He sighed. He must have been just acting like that because of the script. Yes. Of course. 

 

“How's it going?” Seungcheol asked. 

“I don't know. Things have been awkward.” Mingyu mumbled. He could hear Seungcheol sigh from the phone. 

“Mingyu, things aren't going to get any better if you're just going to sit there and wait for something good to happen. You have to talk to him.”

Mingyu bit his. “I...you don't know this, but today…”

“Mingyu, you can tell me.”

“Wonwoo and I were partners for today's video shooting.”

“WHAT?!!” 

Mingyu grimaced and put a distance between his phone and his ear. “Was that Jeonghan who just shouted? Did you put the phone on speaker?”

“Yeah–babe, calm down–yeah, that was Jeonghan.”

Mingyu chuckled when he heard Jeonghan scream ‘Yaay’ through the phone. “So what did you do?” Seungcheol continued. 

“Uh...had sex?” 

Seungcheol snorts. “No shit, Sherlock. I meant, like, was it awkward?”

Mingyu felt his insides going warm and pathetically excused that it must be because of today's lunch, and not because he just remembered himself having sex with Wonwoo. Jesus, what is happening to him. His mind instantly flooded with pictures of Nayeon, and how good she looked with her long hair and cute bunny teeth.

“I-I don't know. It was kinda awkward though, but it was nice too–I mean not that nice that,you know, ‘it was nice having sex with wonwoo’ kinda nice, b-but the nice that–you know th-tha–okay I'm gonna...stop.”

Seungcheol laughed. “Yeah, that'll be better.”

It was silent for a few moments, until the older decided to question again. “So did you talk to him?”

“Talk to him when?”

He could hear Seungcheol rolling his eyes over the phone. “After you guys had sex.”

Mingyu frowned and picked on the hem of his shirt. “N-No. I just...walked away?”

He could hear some commotion from the other side of the phone and soon, “Oh my God Mingyu, you walked away?!” Jeonghan shouted. “You should be thankful I'm here right now or I would've come up to your apartment and hit your head for being so stupid.” he could hear Seungcheol say ‘babe, calm down’ from a distance. 

“What did I do?” Mingyu asked, defensive. 

“Why down you talk to him, you idiot? You just left him alone like that?”

“The staff was with him!” he said on his behalf.

“Of course, you dumbo.”

“I couldn't just go to him like that and say ‘hey how was the sex?’ to him, right? I-I don't know, I got scared. He didn't even look at me throughout the whole thing I thought he didn't want to do anything with me!”

Jeonghan was silent for a while before he chose to speak, in a more softer voice. “I know you're both confused about your feelings, but it hurts me to see you both like this.” he paused for a whole and Mingyu contemplated whether the older wanted him to speak something, before Jeonghan caught him off guard with a question. “Do you like Nayeon?”

Mingyu paused for a while before saying, “Of course I do. I-I mean she's nice, and pretty-”

“No. I didn't mean that. I mean do you really like her? Aside from her..looks, and face, do you really like her?”

Mingyu paused. He didn’t know, did he? Whenever he looked at Nayeon the first thing that came to him is that she was pretty. He always associated her with her looks. But, she had a nice personality too. He knew she could be a bit obnoxious at times, but he knew she was not a bad person. 

Before he could answer Jeonghan's question, a knock on the door interrupted him. 

“I'll call you back, someone's at the door.”

“Okay. Bye.”

Mingyu hung up the phone and got up from his bed. It was weird because it was almost eleven at night, so who might be outside his door. 

He half expected Soonyoung or Seokmin to open the door. Or even that Baekhyun. But the last person he expected to come to his, their apartment was Wonwoo. And there he was, standing in the hallway shifting on his feet nervously. 

“Mingyu?” he looked up. 

Mingyu furrowed his brow. “Wonwo–”

“Miiingyyyuuuu~” Wonwoo shouted, in their quiet hallway, as he stepped closer and leaned forward so he can hug Mingyu. The younger scrunched his nose as the smell of cheap alcohol invaded his nose. 

“Are you drunk?” 

Wonwoo shook his head. “Nope.” he said, emphasizing the P, before he giggled and mumbled, “Maybe. But only a liittleee bit.” 

Mingyu held Wonwoo's shoulders and pulled him back. Wonwoo's cheeks were tinted pink from the alcohol and if they weren't in such a sticky situation, he must have almost looked adorabl–oh no, he did not just call Wonwoo adorable. 

He sighed. “Come in, you're gonna catch a cold.” he held the door open for Wonwoo. But the older didn’t come in, so he looked at him to see why he wasn’t coming inside, only to find Wonwoo staring deeply at him. “Uh...Wonwoo?”

“You look funny.”

“What?” 

“You look...cute. Nah, you're still funny” Wonwoo said before he went into a fit of giggles again. It was almost amusing, seeing his usually calm and composed demeanor break down like this. 

“Wonwoo, come inside.” he walked towards Wonwoo and grabbed his arm to bring him to his bed, which was still in the same condition as it was a few days ago, because Wonwoo hadn't been coming to their apartment since the incident. 

“Are you going to rape me?” Wonwoo asked. Mingyu rolled his eyes and kept quite as he pulled him along to his bed. 

“But we just had sex today.” Wonwoo whined. 

“What were you thinking? Drinking out alone like that, when you know you're such a lightweight.” Mingyu scolded. 

Mingyu stopped on his tracks when he felt Wonwoo pull at the hem of his shirt. He turned around to see Wonwoo looking at him, with something in his eyes that Mingyu couldn't recognise at all. Wonwoo slowly walked towards him until their chests were just a mere centimeters apart. The older lifted his hand and rested it against Mingyu's jaw, slowly tracing his fingers from the curve of his jaw to his chin, to his cheeks and to the corner of his lips. There was a twinkle in Wonwoo's eyes and the gesture seemed so sincere that Mingyu almost forgot for a second that Wonwoo was drunk. 

“Mingyu..” Wonwoo whispered, as he continued to trace his dainty fingers along Mingyu's bronze skin. Mingyu almost found the tracing relaxing if it wasn't for Wonwoo's such close proximity to him. His hands instinctively went to rest on Wonwoo's hips in a gentle hold. Wonwoo leaned closer and closer and Mingyu was absolutely sure that he was going to kiss him, but then at the last moment Wonwoo dropped his hands and instead hug him, wrapping his arms around Mingyu's waist and burying his face in his chest. 

“I missed you.” he said and Mingyu's heart almost broke at how weak he sounded. 

I missed you too. So much. Do you even know how much lonely and quiet it is here in this apartment without you? Fuck, where have you even been living? Mingyu wanted to say and ask all these questions, but for some reason his mouth failed to open.

“It's okay.” he managed to croak out. “Let's get you to bed.” he said as he gently unwrapped Wonwoo's arms from around him and guided him to the bed. When he had finally tucked him in, he turned around to get his own sleep and to think about a few things and get his mind cleared, when he felt a gentle tug on his pinky.

“Can you stay with me here?” Wonwoo looked up. 

Mingyu bit his lip. He should say no. He would not do any of them any good by sleeping with Wonwoo. His feelings were already so mixed up right now and sleeping with Wonwoo: bad idea. But the way Wonwoo looked up at him with hope in his eyes, looking so small and vulnerable, Mingyu felt as if he would break him into small fragments if he rejected, so he walked over to the other side of the bed and lifted the covers up so that he could tuck himself in comfortably too. 

Wonwoo turned around until he was face to face with Mingyu and could feel his breath against his cheeks. He shifted down so he was able rest his head against Mingyu's chest with Mingyu's chin against his temple. Mingyu wrapped his arm around Wonwoo's waist and pulled him closer. 

They remained like that for a while, before Wonwoo spoke softly. “You're so cruel.”

Mingyu looked at him with confusion in his eyes. “Why?”

Wonwoo sniffled. “You're...you confuse me. One day you hate me and the n-next day you're being all loving and pressing kisses against my shoulder and then you turn around and act as if nothing ever happened between us and we're strangers. You..confuse me.” 

Mingyu couldn’t say anything on that. He never knew Wonwoo felt that way. Most of all, he felt confused. 

“I'm sorry.” he mumbled agianst Wonwoo's hair. Everything was quiet for some time and they both spent their time listening to each other's breaths. 

“You make me feel weird.” 

“Huh?” 

Wonwoo looked up at him with glassy eyes before taking his hand and bringing it down to his chest, pressing his fingertips against his heart. “Here. You make me feel funny here. And I'm confused.” he mumbled. 

Mingyu sighed and tucked Wonwoo's hand back in the blankets to keep them warm. “Go to sleep.” he said gently. Wonwoo nodded like a child before pressing more against Mingyu's chest. It was around twelve in the morning, and Mingyu was still awake. Wonwoo was sleeping peacefully next to him. 

He was just about to sleep too when his phone buzzed in his pocket. “Shit.”

He reached for his pocket, careful to not wake Wonwoo up, before fetching out his phone and swiping it open. 

Unread Message (1)

He opened it. 

From: Nayeon♡  
Can't sleep, babe. Talk to me~

Recieved: 12:11am

His hand hovered over the call contact button. But then he spared a glance at Wonwoo, his long eyelashes fluttering peacefully and his breath hot against his neck. 

He switched his phone off and put in on the side table, before finally trying to get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is such a bitch they're gonna start soon T_T   
> I is sad.   
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one. Leave comments below, they give me motivation!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is a mess, including Mingyu and Wonwoo's feelings. Jeonghan takes on a parenting role.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well hello there. sorry if this chapter is a mess.

As soon as Wonwoo woke up, a very bad headache spread through his forehead, and he cuddled further in the warmth beside him, not bothering to open his eyes. 

But when he suddenly felt a hand resting on his waist, his eyes jolted open and he immediately looked up, only to see Mingyu's face mere inches away from his. The younger's lips were almost touching his temple, and Wonwoo scooted back a little. 

Mingyu's hair was all over the place, and his lips were parted as he drooled on the pillow. 

_ He really needs a haircut,  _ Wonwoo thought as he gently carded his fingers through Mingyu's soft hair. He lowered his hand, and started playing with Mingyu's ears and cheeks, tracing the creases on the younger's face caused by the pillows.

Mingyu unconsciously leaned into Wonwoo's touch, causing Wonwoo to swiftly retract his hand back. 

_ He shouldn't be doing this, what the hell was he thinking?  _

He slowly sat up, careful to not wake Mingyu up. His cheeks burned as he vaguely remembered last night, and what happened. His forehead was starting to throb even more and fuck, he  _ really  _ needed a glass of water right now. 

He gently took Mingyu's hand which rested on his waist, and put them inside the blankets to keep them warm. He hissed when the cold wooden floor came in contact with his bare feet, so he quickly searched around the room for his shoes. He hurriedly put them on and went towards the fridge for some water. He couldn’t stay here for long. 

After taking some pain killers from the bathroom cabinet, he searched for his coat–which he found lying beside Mingyu's bed. 

Mingyu looked so beautiful lying there peacefully, Wonwoo almost had the urge to kiss him. He heard Mingyu’s phone buzz, and he leaned to see the caller's ID: Nayeon–well, ‘ _ baby _ ’, but it didn't take a genius for Wonwoo to tell that it was Nayeon. 

And then again it came–the feeling in his chest, the lonely and sad feeling that he didn't belong here. He got up and looked at Mingyu one last time before finally going out of the apartment, willing the feeling to go away.

 

 

“I'm such an idiot.” Wonwoo mumbled as he laid down face down against a pillow, his voice muffled by the material. “I don't even remember shit I talked last night.” he groaned. 

Soonyoung patted his back. “Don't worry, I know that.”

“Know what?”

“That you're an idiot.”

Wonwoo groaned, and blindly swatted his hand at Soonyoung, missing the aim pitifully. “I can't wait for Jeonghan and Seungcheol to come, at least they'd  _ comfort _ me.”

“You get babied by them so much, you're getting spoiled.” 

“Soon.”

“Yeah?”

“Are you jealous?” 

There was silence for a while, before Soonyoung snorted. “Why would I get jealous over a sad twig like you.”

Wonwoo whined, to which Soonyoung laughed as he shifted to lay on Wonwoo, crushing the younger in process. “I love you–you may be depressing, but I love you. Also, not related to our lovey dovey moment right here, but you really need to fix things with Mingyu.”

Wonwoo sighed. “It's easier to say that, Soon. He's not making things any easier too.”

“You both just keep making excuses, rather than sorting this out like grown ups.” Soonyoung rolled his eyes. 

Soonyoung's phone beeped, making him get up from Wonwoo. “Sorry man, I gotta go.” 

“Are you going to meet Seokmin?” Wonwoo asked as he watched Soonyoung wear his jacket. The elder visibly froze, but continued his ministrations. “Uh, no?”

Wonwoo sat up. “Are you two dating?” 

Soonyoung stayed quiet, making Wonwoo get up and hit him on the back of his head. “What the fuck, dude?” Soonyoung groaned as he rubbed the spot Wonwoo hit him. 

“You both are fucking dating and you didn't bother to tell me?!”

The look on Soonyoung's face resembled to that of a kicked puppy. It almost– _ almost  _ reminded him of Mingyu. He  _ really  _ needed to stop thinking about him. 

“Well–well, I didn't really want to say this to you when things are happening between you and Mingyu. It seemed selfish of me.” 

“Oh my god, Soonyoung.” Wonwoo reached forward to hug him. “Is this like, a thing between us or what, that you just  _ have  _ to fall for your best friend.”

This made Soonyoung laugh. “Maybe. I'm still sorry for not telling you.” Wonwoo shook his head. “No worries. Now go.” 

“But you'll be alone–”

“Don't worry. I have to be at Pledis in a few minutes anyway, Jeonghan and Seungcheol are coming, so I gotta meet them.”

“Okay then. Take care.” Soonyoung smiled and took the keys before leaving the door.

Wonwoo sighed and flopped on top of Soonyoung's bed, thinking about Mingyu, how cute he had looked this morning, how adorable his bed hair had looked, how plump his lips were, how beautiful he really was. 

But then he thought of Nayeon, and he stopped all the thoughts he was having involving Mingyu. It was not fair of him to really think about Mingyu as anything more than a best friend– _ if  _ they were still best friends. 

Things have really changed ever since  _ that  _ night. Now that he thought about it, he didn't really think Mingyu meant to say those words. All his suspicions came to one answer–Nayeon. 

He sighed, he should stop thinking about these things. Because in the end, neither was Mingyu going to be his, nor would he be Mingyu's. And Nayeon would always be the person who ruined their friendship. 

He hadn't talked to Mingyu properly for so many days now. And though he missed talking to Mingyu, he didn't have the guts to talk to him. 

The air was already so thick in tension between them, he just  _ had  _ to be an idiot and make it even more awkward by showing up drunk at their apartment last night. But he  _ had _ to talk with him soon, as though he won't like to admit it, but Soonyoung is right–both of them are just making excuses and one of them needed to make the first move.   
  


His phone rang, it was Jeonghan. He groaned, he really didn't want to get up from Soonyoung's really  _ really  _ comfy bed. But he admitted he missed Jeonghan, so he gathered all his will power and got up, spraying on the best smelling deodorant from Soonyoung's dressing table and walking out the door.

 

 

“My baby!” Jeonghan squealed as he crushed Wonwoo in a bone crushing hug as soon as he saw him. 

“J-Jeonghan–cant–b-breathe–”

“Let the poor kid go, Jeonghan, he's seen enough bad days.”

“Gee, thanks Seungcheol.” Wonwoo mumbled. 

“I missed you too.” Seungcheol smirked.

“Can't a mother hug his children happily?” Jeonghan flipped his hair.

“I'm not your chil–”

“Oh, hush. On a side note where is Cruella De Vil?” Jeonghan asked, looking around. Wonwoo dumbly stared at Jeonghan, before realising who he was talking about. “Oh I don't know, I haven't seen Mingyu too, so they're probably together.”

“Wonwoo–”

“No, don't worry.” Wonwoo shook it off. “I think I'm over him. Or, at least I'm trying to.” 

Jeonghan interrupted, “But–”

“Hey!” all three of them turned around to see Nayeon and Mingyu coming towards them. 

“Great.” Wonwoo mumbled. 

“Jeonghan.” Mingyu smiled and hugged Jeonghan, then Seungcheol. “When did you guys arrive?” he asked. 

“Oh, just a few minutes ago. Wonwoo was helping me get some of my stuff.” Jeonghan smiled. 

“No, I was no–”

“How's it going, Nayeon?” Jeonghan smiled, stepping in front of Wonwoo, who frowned and stepped away. Him and Mingyu shared a glance, and he awkwardly waved at him, ducking his head when Mingyu waved back. He was still so embarrassed by last night's events. He should apologize to Mingyu for showing up like that and behaving so stupidly. 

Seungcheol sighed and stood beside him. “Sorry about Jeonghan, he just has something against her, after what she did to you and uh, Mingyu. Yeah.” 

Wonwoo looked forward. “Oh.”

“Wanna come inside?” 

Wonwoo nodded and went inside the building with Seungcheol, where they both soon spotted Joshua. “Hey!” Joshua greeted. 

“Hello.” Wonwoo politely greeted back. 

“Uh, I should probably get back or Jeonghan will come looking for me. I'll see you guys later!” Seungcheol waved them both and went out.   
  


“So how's it been?” Joshua asked, as he stirred the ice in his coffee.

Wonwoo hummed, and paused at his eyes landed on two birds sitting on a branch outside the cafeteria. The two looked so happy and peaceful, pressed against each other's sides, no one to disturb them both from their own little world. If only his life could be so happy and content. 

“It's...complicated.” Wonwoo bit his lip. 

“It's Mingyu, isn't it?” Joshua asked as he sipped on his coffee.

“Y-Yes. Is it that obvious?”

Joshua shrugged. “You both have been acting weird around each other lately, I just knew something was up. Also–Jeonghan told me. I hope you don't mind.”

Wonwoo shook his head. “I don't really mind if it's you. It's just–I've been feeling so shitty lately, and I keep on blaming myself for being such a bad friend, and I just–”

“Wait wait–why are you blaming yourself for this?” Joshua asked. 

“I-I–Mingyu has been dating Nayeon for quite some time, and I feel like a shitty bestfriend–for not supporting his relationship. It's so selfish of me to think of him as anything more than a friend, and especially when he's already committed. I know I can't be with him–and–and sometimes I just feel like this wouldn't have happened if we didn't join Pledis. Neither would've our friendship been ruined, and neither would I have started to develop feelings for him. It's just all such a mess.” Wonwoo buried his face in his face, trying to rub off the frustration and tiredness away. 

Joshua put a hand on Wonwoo's shoulders. “Hey, hey, you're blaming yourself unnecessarilyl. It's only human emotions, you can't just force yourself to fall out of love. Emotions are emotions, Wonwoo, and what you're doing is nothing wrong.”

“I don't know, I tried to be happy for Mingyu and Nayeon–fuck, I really did. But I just  _ can't.  _ And that's so–”

“Wonwoo you need to stop blaming yourself for this all. The thing that you really need to do is talk with Mingyu, and just sort everything out.”

Wonwoo laughed dryly. “I don't really think he wants to talk to me. Especially after I banged on his door at the middle of the night–drunk.” 

“You can't really decide that without talking to him first. Try to talk to him, it he ignores you, at least you know you tried to mend your friendship.”

Wonwoo looked at Joshua's cup, and noticed how the ice had melted and mixed with the remaining coffee. He almost felt bad that he didn't let Joshua finish his coffee because of his own stupid worries. But then he realised he had his own problems to solve first.

“I...I think you're right. I'll try to talk to him today. I need to get this weight off my chest.”

Joshua smiled. “Good, there you go.”

Wonwoo smiled back and stood up, Joshua following. Wonwoo hugged the older and kissed his cheek, “Thanks, Josh. You're a really good friend.” 

“Your welcome.” he winked. “Now go and talk to him. Tell me how it went later.” Wonwoo nodded and picked up his now cold tea, exiting the cafeteria.   
  


 

 

Wonwoo sighed as he entered the studio. He just wanted the day to be over so he could snuggle in Soonyoung's bed and read books and cuddle his bear. He looked around and noticed Mingyu wasn't there–for which he was happy. He  _ did  _ want to talk to Mingyu, but not with so many people around, he wouldn't be able to handle that–too many people made him nervous. 

“Wonwoo?” 

Wonwoo turned around to see Jeonghan waving at him. “Can you help me with these boxes? I have to place them in the store room but I'm kinda busy right now as I have to supervise some new actors–it's filled with old video tapes that are useless now. ” 

Wonwoo nodded. “Sure. In the store room?”

Jeonghan smiled. “Yes. Be careful okay? The shelves are a little wobbly.”

“Okay.” Wonwoo smiled back. “I'll come back in a minute.”

  
  
  


Jeonghan wasn't kidding when he said that the shelves were a little wobbly. He felt as though one wrong move and within seconds he would be crushed by all the boxes falling down on him. 

“ _ Jesus,  _ how will I get these above  _ that  _ shelf?” Wonwoo groaned. He looked around and sighed in relief when he found a stable ladder. He carefully placed the box aside and placed the latter against one of the more stable shelves. 

“Oh dear Lord.” he huffed out a puff of air, and carefully stepped on the ladder, careful to maintain his balance. He bent down to pick up the box, and slowly moved up, placing it on the top most shelve. The shelf wobbled for a moment and Wonwoo immediately placed his hand over his face, waiting for it to collapse. He breathed out a relief when it didn't. 

As he stepped down, he accidentally missed a step, and soon all the boxes from the bottom two shelves came crashing down onto him. 

He winced in pain, and almost wanted to cry because  _ great, this day just couldn't get any fucking better.  _

He turned his ankle and felt relief when it didn't hurt. At least he didn't sprain anything. 

“Is anyone in there?” Wonwoo heard a voice call out from outside and shit, it sounded like Mingyu. Wonwoo bit his lip and tried not to make a noise because he really wouldn't be able to handle Mingyu's presence–alone with him in a stuffy little room. 

Luck wasn't on his side, because a second later Mingyu entered the room, and soon his eyes land upon Wonwoo buried under all the boxes. 

“Wonwoo!  _ Christ,  _ are you okay?” Mingyu gasped as he held Wonwoo's wrist and helped him get up. 

Wonwoo winced at the touch, as if he just got burned by flaming hot coal. Mingyu's skin was hot against his and he couldn't really process any coherent meaning out of the words falling out of Mingyu's mouth because all he could think of was Mingyu touching him. 

And the touch wasn't even that intimate, but it was  _ Mingyu  _ touching him and he felt stupid and naive for feeling all giddy like a teenage girl on such a simple touch. 

“Um, yeah I'm okay.” Wonwoo looked down, as he fixed his jeans. 

“Let's get you out of here, it's very stuffy in here.” Mingyu breathed. Wonwoo remembered Mingyu gets a very claustrophobic in tiny rooms like these, so he nodded and followed Mingyu, who suddenly stopped moving from his position in front of the door.

“What happened?”

“I-It's not opening.” Mingyu stuttered. 

“What?” 

“The  _ door.  _ It's not opening!” Mingyu squealed as he tried to open the jammed door, shaking the doorknob and kicking it lightly. “Move, let me try.” Wonwoo frowned. He held the doorknob and try to pull it, twist it in all directions. “Try kicking.” 

Wonwoo bit his lip and mustered all the strength he could gather in his twiggy legs, before kicking the wooden surface. But the door didn't even bulge a little. 

“Do you have your phone?” Wonwoo asked.

“N-No, shit I left it at home today.” Mingyu groaned as he threaded his fingers through his hair. “I-shit, I can't breath, I can't–” 

“Mingyu–calm down.” Wonwoo carefully stepped closer. It was one thing to be locked in the same room as Mingyu, and now to be this close with him, it was all making him dizzy with the need to run away and at the same time to just be close with him. 

It was so fucking selfish to think like this, and he knew and remembered Joshua's words, but he still couldn't help but think that this was somehow  _ wrong.  _ But Mingyu was having a panic attack, and he had to help him. He couldn’t just leave him be, only because he was having a stupid internal battle of his own needs and feelings. 

Mingyu held his head and slowly slided down against the wall, until he was sitting down, knees pressed close to his chest and head cradled in his hands. Wonwoo sighed nervously and sat down next to him, gently unfolding Mingyu's hands and rubbing soothing circles on Mingyu's waist. 

“Hey. It's okay, they'll come to get us outta here.”

Mingyu sniffled. “Who?”

“Jeonghan. Or Seungcheol. He sent me here to put these boxes, he'll notice I haven't come back.”

“Shit, my head is spinning. I–the walls-they're moving–” Mingyu started wheezing, as he hid his face in Wonwoo's neck to stop his visions and thoughts. Wonwoo wrapped his hands around him, and he slowly shifted to properly sit on the ground before gently taking Mingyu's face and putting it on his lap. 

“Shh, it's okay, relax.” he softly said as he caressed his head and threaded his fingers through Mingyu's locks, whispering more encouraging words to let Mingyu's panic go. Minutes passed, and Mingyu was still gently shaking, but his cries had died down to quiet and occasional sobs. 

The room was silent and Wonwoo finally relaxed when Mingyu quieted down. He leaned his  head back against the wall, and stared at the small bulb above, the only thing lighting up this small room. 

It's almost been half an hour since they were in here. 

“Mingyu?” he quietly called, wanting to know if the younger was asleep or awake. 

Mingyu hummed in response. He had turned his head in older's lap to face Wonwoo's tummy instead.

“Can I tell you something?” Wonwoo didn't know where all this bravery was coming from, but he didn't think he would get another chance to be alone with Mingyu. This seemed like the perfect chance, and no matter how nervous he still was, he didn't want to let this chance go. 

Mingyu hummed again. 

Wonwoo took a deep breath. “Okay so I know you just had a panic attack, and I'm sorry but please don't go in another attack after this, but I just wanted you to know that I–that I like you. I've liked you for quite a while now and I just wanted to put it out here, because I felt like I'd burst if I didn't say it soon.” Wonwoo breathed as he spit out all the words in one go.  _ There, I said it. _

Wonwoo didn't dare look down and see the emotion in Mingyu's face, but the younger didn't tense up in his lap, so that was a good start. Wonwoo cleared his throat, “I know you're in a relationship with Nayeon, so I don't expect you to reflect the feelings back. But–it's not about love here, it's about our friendship. I–I will be able to let go of my feelings for you, but I don't think I'll be able to let go of our friendship. I won't be able to handle it if you're not my friend–my  _ best  _ friend anymore. I'm sorry, I'm–”

“Stop talking, you're going to make me cry, you idiot.” Mingyu mumbled, his eyes were still closed. 

Wonwoo blinked. “Th-that's all you're going to say?” 

Mingyu stayed silent for a while before speaking, “You remember when in middle school, how Minah broke Seungwoo and Minhyuk's friendship?”

Wonwoo hummed. “And how we promised each other we won't ever let a girl or boy break our friendship over love.”

Mingyu laughed. “It's always a girl.”

Wonwoo smiled. “Yeah. Aren't we just like Seungwoo and Minhyuk now?” 

“Yeah.”

“Guess we broke our promise.”

“Wanna mend it again?”

Wonwoo looked down, watching Mingyu look up at him with those sparkling and adorable eyes and  _ dear God  _ he was just falling harder and harder for this beautiful man. 

“Yes. Yeah.” Wonwoo smiled and  _ shit _ he was going to cry because he didn't lose Mingyu and he hadn't felt this much relief ever. “Okay fuck, give me moment, you don't wanna deal with me crying now.” Wonwoo laughed as he looked up and fanned himself.

“Why are you crying?” 

“Because of you, oh my god. I missed you.” Wonwoo cried. 

Mingyu laughed. “You look ugly, oh lord, please stop.” 

Wonwoo deadpanned. “Shouldn't you be feeling claustrophobic. Go away.”

“Well, I've got an ugly crying boy to take care of right now.” Mingyu smiled as he took out his handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped Wonwoo's tears away. “Who so happens to be my best friend too.” 

Wonwoo smiled and looked away. 

“I'm still feeling kinda suffocated here though.” Mingyu frowned as he sat down next to Wonwoo. 

“You took this way too lightly than I expected you to.” Wonwoo said as he played with the hem of his shirt. 

“Took what lightly?”

“Me liking you. I thought you'd get angry.”

“Oh.” 

Wonwoo immediately regretted saying those words, as he could feel the light atmosphere turning awkward and quiet again. “Yeah.”

“I-I try not to think of it.”

“Oh–”

“Don't take it in a negative way. I didn't mean it to sound like that. It's just–I'm with Nayeon right now and my best friend saying that he likes me, it-it kinda changes everything.” Mingyu looked at him, but Wonwoo looked down, playing with his shoelaces. 

“In...in a good way or a bad way?” 

Mingyu stayed silent before shrugging. “Both? I don't know, I'm sorry I won't be able to look at you the same way I did before a few months ago and now when I'll look at you I'll be reminded by the fact that you like me, and the fact that I'm in a relationship may hurt you. Hurt your feelings. I hope that didn't come off as cocky.”

Wonwoo shook his head and finally looked at Mingyu, silently telling him to continue talking.

“What I'm saying is, I won't see you the same again. And though it won't really effect our relationship–for now–I think it'll effect my relationship with Nayeon a little–”

Wonwoo immediately interrupted, “I don't wanna be the guy who broke my best friend's first real relationship–”

“Don't worry, Won. You won't.”

“Are you planning to break up with Nayeon?”

Mingyu stayed quiet so Wonwoo fully turned to him, their knees touching. “ _ Mingyu. _ ”

“I don't know, I'm confused, Wonwoo. I'm confused.”

“So you're  _ considering  _ to break up with her.” 

“You can say that. I mean Wonwoo–Nayeon is pretty.  _ Very  _ pretty in fact but– _ Jeez,  _ I don't know she's too controlling for me. I feel like I'm grounded when I'm with her and you know that's just not how I live. It was all rainbows and unicorns in the beginning but now I'm just–I don't know, I don't think I can be  _ really  _ happy with her.”

Wonwoo's heart dropped. Shouldn't he be feeling happy? That if Mingyu breaks up with Nayeon he'll have a chance to finally be with him. But instead his heart filled with dread. 

“Mingyu? Wonwoo? Oh my god! Are you guys okay?!” Jeonghan came in with keys in his hand. “Oh my god!”

They both got up, and Wonwoo made sure to keep a little distance between himself and Mingyu. “We're fine.” Mingyu breathed, and he almost pushed Jeonghan a little to get out of the room quickly, releasing a sigh when fresh air finally entered his lungs. 

“He's claustrophobic.” Wonwoo told Jeonghan to answer his questioning gaze. “Oh.” Jeonghan nodded. 

“Mingyu, are you okay? You must be getting terrified in there.” Jeonghan asked, concern laced in his voice. 

“Oh no, I was completely fine.” Mingyu winked, to which Wonwoo rolled his eyes and mouthed ‘ _ liar _ ’ behind Jeonghan so only Mingyu could see. The younger mockingly smiled, making Wonwoo smile back. 

“Seungcheol is looking for you by the way, Mingyu. You should go meet him in the room adjacent to Jihoon's office.”

Mingyu nodded, and gave Wonwoo one last look before walking towards the elevator. Jeonghan's eyes followed his movement and as soon as Mingyu was out of sight, he grabbed Wonwoo's arms and asked him, “What  _ happened  _ in there?” 

Wonwoo almost smiled when he remembered what Mingyu said, about their friendship and how happy he was to finally mend their friendship, before he remembered what Mingyu said about Nayeon and his relationship with her and his heart again did that ugly flip flop inside. 

“I–I think I ruined Mingyu's relationship with Nayeon. Oh my god Jeonghan what have I d–” 

“Wonwoo, baby, be calm and sit down. What happened?” Jeonghan held his hand and led him to a nearby chair in the hallway. Wonwoo took a deep breath and told Jeonghan everything, from Mingyu's panic attack to him confessing, to them finally mending their friendship, to the discussion about Nayeon.

“I should'nt have asked him that, Jeonghan. If I didn't ask him that he wouldn't have thought about this and now he's going to break up with Nayeon, and I'm the reason–”

“Wonwoo–”

“–that they're gonna break up and–”

“ _ Wonwoo– _ ”

“–I'm freaking out because–”

“Wonwoo you need to stop fucking blaming yourself for everything that goes wrong!” Jeonghan shook him by his shoulders. “The fact that Mingyu is breaking up with Nayeon is not because of you but because Nayeon is intolerable and he is tired of her shit. Come on Wonwoo, we both know Nayeon is not exactly a very good person. It was meant to happen, I knew he was going to break up with her sooner or later, and I knew this since the day they started dating.”

Wonwoo looked down. 

“You're pushing yourself to hard, Wonwoo. None of it is your fault, please understand this. You're a good person, and definitely not selfish.” Jeonghan placed a hand on Wonwoo's own. 

“I just wanna feel belonged.” the younger spoke in a small voice. “And sometimes–sometimes I just feel like I'm lonely myself, and then I'm going around taking away other's sources of happiness too. That's how I'm feeling right now, with Mingyu. I know Nayeon's not a good person but she used to make Mingyu happy and now without Mingyu, I don't know what will happen to him.”

“But you said he's doing this on his own consent right? Sounds happy to me then.” 

Wonwoo looked up. “I guess you're right?”

“I know I'm right. You should be happy that Mingyu is breaking up with that woman, if you really care about his happiness. Nayeon is a pretty face but she won't ever be able to keep Mingyu happy, I know that.” Wonwoo hummed, Jeonghan was true.

“Can I tell you something?” Jeonghan asked, to which Wonwoo nodded. 

“When you both came here to audition, I told you that you both reminded me of someone else, right?”

Wonwoo vaguely remembered the scene. “Yeah.”

“The people that you both reminded me of, were none other than me and Seungcheol.”

Wonwoo looked up. “Really?”

Jeonghan smiled and hummed. “Yes. How, you ask? Because we both were best friends before too, just like you both.”

“And then?” Wonwoo asked. 

Jeonghan shrugged. “Feelings got involved, girls too, we had fights but in the end we made it through and now here we are.”

“You think..you think Mingyu and I can be like you both?” 

Jeonghan shrugged again. “Maybe you can. If you try.” 

Wonwoo sighed and looked up at the clock. It was getting late. “It's kinda dark outside, I think I should go.”

“Okay. Should I walk you out?”

Wonwoo laughed. “It's okay, I'll be fine.” he said as he walked outside. He waved Jeonghan one last time before exiting the building.   
  
  


 

The apartment was empty when he entered it. Soonyoung must probaby be at Seokmin's. He put his jacket on the table and changed into his pyjamas and quickly as possible.

He finally saw his bed, and honestly he was so tired he didn't even have the energy to read today. So many things happened today, it was all too much for him. He literally threw himself on his shared bed with Soonyoung and soon snuggled into the sheets.

When he was almost about to fall in a deep slumber, a knock on the door woke him up from his sub consciousness. He groaned and buried his face in his pillow, hoping that the person will get the hint that he didn’t want to answer the door. 

But the knocking only became louder and louder, until Wonwoo finally sat up grumpily and slipped on his loafers. 

He forgot to turn on the heater so it was still cold in the room, so he quickly walked towards the door while shivering slightly. 

He expected Soonyoung, or Seokmin, or even  _ Jeonghan  _ to be behind the door. He didn't expect Mingyu to be standing by the door, in nothing but a thin sweater which he was wearing in Pledis. He felt a wave of Deja Vu wash over him, as he stood frozen in his spot. 

“M-Mingyu? What are you d–”

  
His words were cut off with Mingyu's lips against his, and before Wonwoo registered what was happening, he found the door being closed by Mingyu, as they both stumbled in the bedroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well hello look who decided to show up after fckn three months :)  
> im so sorry but writers block got me, along with school, health and exams. i love y'all and thank you so so much for the kudos and comments! im sorry if the chapter is a mess, and if it seems like im dragging the plot, i just reread my whole story and i just realised how cliché my characters actually are, and im quite embarrassed of my writing. but no worries, i won't leave this story! ok then, again sorry for leaving you all hanging like this :( i wont be able to promise fast updates but ill try my best! ♡


	11. chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't beta read, i'll upload the beta-ed chapter this weekend!!

The apartment was empty when Wonwoo steps in. Soonyoung must probably be at Seokmin's. He puts his jacket on the table and changes into his pyjamas as quickly as possible.   
  
He looks at his bed, and honestly he was so tired he didn't even have the energy to read a book today. So many things happened today, it was all too much for him. He throws himself onto his shared bed with Soonyoung and snuggles into the sheets, his brown tuft of hair poking out from his self made blanket burrito.   
  
He was almost about to fall in a deep slumber, when a knock on the door wakes him up. He groans and buries his face in his pillow, hoping that the person will get the hint that he didn’t want to answer the door right now.    
  
But the knocking only became louder, until Wonwoo finally sits up grumpily and slips on his loafers.   
  
The room was still cold as he forgot to turn on the heater, so he quickly jogs towards the door while shivering.   
  
He expects Soonyoung, or Seokmin, or even Jeonghan. He doesn't expect  _ Mingyu _ to be standing by the door, in nothing but a thin sweater which he was wearing back in Pledis. He feels a wave of deja vu wash over him, as he stands frozen in his spot.   
  
“M-Mingyu? What are you d–”   
  
His words were cut off with Mingyu's lips against his, and before Wonwoo registers what was happening, he finds the door being closed by Mingyu, as they both stumble into the bedroom.   
  
A muffled noise leaves Wonwoo's mouth as he weakly grips onto Mingyu's shoulders. He gently shoves Mingyu, breaking the kiss. A whine leaves Mingyu, but Wonwoo wills himself to ignore it. He has questions and he needs answers.    
  
“Wait–what are you doing here?”    
  
“I, uh..” Mingyu scratches the back of his neck, looking down. He sees the red blossoming on Mingyu's cheeks and neck and he could tell Mingyu was quite embarrassed too for kissing him like this too.    
  
“Mingyu? I asked you s–wait, what about Nayeon? Are you sn–”   
  
“Wonwoo– _ breathe _ ,  _ Jesus _ .” Mingyu chuckles. “I broke up with her.”   
  
“–sneaki-wait. You broke up with her?” Wonwoo asks, eyes searching Mingyu's. “When?”   
  
“Look, I've been thinking about it for quite a while. And I thought that it's time when I should finally break up with her. I thought about it quite deeply during the car ride is well, and then I went back to our apartment and found Nayeon already lying there, and well, I did it.” Mingyu smiles.    
  
Wonwoo sits on the bed and folds his hands together, fiddling with his fingers. He remains quiet for some time before clearing his throat and asking, “So like, she wasn't angry?”   
  
Mingyu shrugs and sits beside Wonwoo, crossing his legs. Wonwoo has half a mind to tell Mingyu to at least take his shoes off before sitting on the bed but he lets it slide this time.    
  
“She…didn't take it very well. Well she threw your favourite vase at me, but I catched it in time–quite  _ gracefully _ I would say. Oh, and she also kicked my groin once but oh well.” Mingyu laughs, nose cutely scrunching, his sharp canines poking out and his eyes shimmering as he looks down and Wonwoo's heart clenches. If he thought he couldn't fall in love with Mingyu any deeper,  _ boy _ was he wrong.    
  
“I'm sorry.” Wonwoo bites his lip.    
  
Mingyu looks up, “What are you apologizing for?”   
  
Wonwoo sighs. “Your dick. I hope it's okay.”    
  
Mingyu stares weirdly at him before looking down, licking his lips. Wonwoo's eyes follow the movement, before looking away and settling on his fingers again. He still has so many questions, but figured it would be better if he asked them later. The atmosphere is quiet, yet not awkward and tense and he doesn't want to ruin it.

 

“You seem quite happy though. From your break up.” Wonwoo comments, eyes staring blankly at Mingyu. 

 

“Yeah I guess.” Mingyu plays with the hem of his shirt before laying down on the bed, eyes staring intently to the ceiling. “I don't know it's weird but..I feel free. Like I feel like I was being bottled up for so long that my chest started to feel heavy and I felt tensed all the time and now that I broke up with her, I-I feel empty inside–like in a  _ good _ way.”

 

Wonwoo stares at him, silently asking him to go on. That he's listening. 

 

Mingyu hesitates for a while before saying, “Like the  _ good  _ feeling you get when you're high or stoned? Like you feel empty, but empty in the sense that you don't have any worries and shit. I know I'm rambling but that's how I feel right now.” 

 

Wonwoo joins Mingyu and lays down on the bed, all spread out like a starfish with his limbs and arms stretched out. “I got what you mean, Gyu.”

 

Mingyu hums and turns around to lay on his side, eyes staring at Wonwoo's side profile. Wonwoo knows this was probably the part where he turns around as well and they both face each other but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Not with Mingyu staring at him like that. 

 

They both stay silent, the ticking of Soonyoung's grandfather clock the only sound resonating in the room. 

 

“So what now?” Wonwoo asks, eyes still trained on the ceiling. 

 

Mingyu shrugs. “I don't know. We can kiss?” he suggestively said. Wonwoo turns towards him, staring at him. Mingyu figures there will really he no end to these unspoken words being shared between them so he leans forward to seal their lips in a kiss. 

 

Wonwoo doesn't protest, instead leans closer–pressing his hands against Mingyu's chest. It's when he feels Mingyu's hands wandering near his waistband when he breaks the kiss and whispers a “ _ wait _ .”

 

Mingyu confusedly looks at him, and he's so close Wonwoo can feel his breath against his lips. Their foreheads are touching and Mingyu's hand is now resting awkwardly on the bed. 

 

Wonwoo doesn't exactly know why he did it. He had been waiting for this moment for months now, right? To finally kiss Mingyu without feeling guilty? True he's not feeling guilty now, but maybe it's just the fact that he's not  _ ready _ for anything more right now. 

 

Maybe it's because of the fact that Mingyu  _ just  _ broke up with Nayeon that it feels too wrong. He's tempted to touch Mingyu too, he is. But it feels too wrong to take Mingyu all for himself so immediately. 

 

It can also be that he's just too scared to get hurt again. Eventually both ends of the string basically lead to him having inner conflicts with himself. 

 

“What happened?” Mingyu finally asks. He doesn't sound irritated, just curious. 

 

Wonwoo shakes his head. “It's nothing serious. I just think maybe we should slow things down a bit. Like, not just jump to the sex and go a little slow.”

 

Mingyu nods. “Sure. Anything you want.”

 

Wonwoo looks at him and the smile that Mingyu gives him relaxes him a little. He could see the genuine emotions in his eyes, which confirmed him that he's not just agreeing to this for Wonwoo's sake, but because he genuinely wants it as well. Genuinely wants to give their relationship a try too. 

 

“Let's just cuddle.” Wonwoo offers. It's been a  _ very  _ long day, he's tired and his emotions are high and all over the place. 

 

Mingyu giggles–fucking giggles–and nods, shifting so Wonwoo can come and lay beside him. Once they're both snuggled in the blankets Mingyu turns around and Wonwoo instinctively wraps his arm around Mingyu's waist, pulling him closer to his chest.

 

He could hear Mingyu mumbling a  _ good night  _ but he was honestly too tired to even speak now, so he just hums in response and closed his eyes, waiting till sleep took over him. 

  
  
  
  


Wonwoo wakes up to gentle fingers caressing his face. He moans and leans his face against the touch, silently wanting more. He could hear Mingyu quietly humming a song as the younger continues to map his features with his fingertips. 

 

“You're gonna put me back to sleep if you continue doing this.” Wonwoo mumbles, pressing his cheek against the pillow, squishing it. He could feel Mingyu shift on the bed, and the next he knows is Mingyu kissing him chastely on the cheek. 

 

The giddiness he always feels comes back rushing to him, and he hides his face in the pillow, feeling embarrassed of how such a simple action can make him feel so  _ many _ things.

 

Mingyu chuckles. “Hey baby, what happened?”

 

_ Baby? Oh, that's new.  _

 

He groans and hides his face further into the pillow, until Mingyu holds his hands and coaxes him. Mingyu slowly pulls him up on his lap and holds his waist gently, and  _ fuck,  _ Wonwoo just knows he resembles a tomato right now from how much his cheeks feel like they're on fire. 

 

“I'll make breakfast–”

 

“Wonuuu, I'm hooomee!!” Wonwoo hears the door open and close, and before he gets the time to climb off Mingyu's lap, Soonyoung enters the room. 

 

“My date was so good I–” Soonyoung stops as his eyes fall upon the bed–well the  _ people  _ on the bed. Wonwoo practically jumps out of Mingyu's hold before calmly sitting on the bedside–five feet away from Mingyu.

 

“Hey, buddy.” Wonwoo greets, as if he wasn't just caught by Soonyoung, sitting on Mingyu's lap. They weren't doing anything, but Soonyoung doesn't know that. For all Wonwoo knows, Soonyoung could be thinking they were about to do the do. 

 

Mingyu awkwardly coughs, Soonyoung just looks lost. 

 

“Dude, you gon' say something?” Soonyoung asks. “You guys have patched things up?”

 

Wonwoo gulps and looks at Mingyu, silently asking for help. Mingyu catches his gaze before looking at Soonyoung. “Um, kinda.”

 

“Kinda.” Soonyoung blankly stares at both of them. 

 

“Well we're kinda taking things real slow so like, nothing has really been labelled yet.” Wonwoo adds on. Mingyu quickly nods, and he almost looks a little comical doing it. Soonyoung scans both of them for quite a few seconds before shouting.

 

“Oh my god I'm so happy for you!” he exclaims. “I was talking about you both with minnie as well on our date and he said–”

 

“Wait– _ minnie?  _ Seokmin?”

 

“ _ Yes,  _ I'm dating him I'm sorry I didn't tell-Mingyu don't give me that look okay I had my reasons. I was waiting for you to get your shot together before I told you okay?”

 

“Uh huh.” 

 

“I swear if you hit me on the head, like  _ some people,  _ I'm gonna–”

 

“You deserved it, shut up.” Wonwoo gets up and stretches his body, back arching and hands going up. Mingyu's eyes follow the movement, but he quickly looks away when he feels Soonyoung's gaze on him. He gulps and picks on the loose threads sticking out from the bed sheets. 

 

“I'm going to make some tea, anyone?” Wonwoo looks at both of them. Soonyoung raises his hand, while Mingyu shakes his head. He's always been more of a coffee guy. 

 

“Can I get coffee?”

 

“No.”

 

Mingyu pouts, but Wonwoo will  _ not  _ give in. Nope.

 

After about five seconds Wonwoo decides  _ fuck it,  _ and makes some coffee because Mingyu kept looking at him with those cute little puppy eyes, which consumed his last bits of will power that he had. 

 

“Here.” he hands Soonyoung his tea and Mingyu his coffee before taking out some clothes to wear to college.

 

“Okay, I'm going to meet you both in class now, gotta go.” Soonyoung gulps down all his tea, before getting up and waving them both a goodbye. 

 

Wonwoo takes his cup and walks towards Mingyu, who's doing something on his laptop.He puts on Mingyu's pink sweatshirt which is a tad too big on him, before settling next to the younger and tucking his face in Mingyu's neck. 

 

“I don't wanna go.” Wonwoo mumbles. 

 

Mingyu laughs and carefully places a kiss on Wonwoo's temple, his lips a little tense. Wonwoo figures maybe Mingyu's being so slow and careful because he still has to get used to the feeling of kissing Wonwoo. 

 

Honestly, Wonwoo thinks he'll never get used to Mingyu kissing him, because he'll always feel the butterflies in his stomach, and the burning sensation on his lips and cheeks. 

 

“When was the last time you attended?” Mingyu asks. 

 

Wonwoo stays silent for a while before quietly saying “Two weeks?” 

 

Mingyu laughs. “Get dressed, I'll make breakfast.”

 

Wonwoo wraps his arms around Mingyu's waist and grips tight. “No. I won't let you get up.”

 

“Brat.” Mingyu chuckles and flips them around so Mingyu's on top of Wonwoo, Wonwoo's hands still caressing Mingyu's hips gently. 

 

“I’m older than you,  _ brat _ .” Wonwoo reaches his hand up and flicks Mingyu on the forehead. “Be respectful.” 

 

“Respectful, you say,  _ hyung. _ ” Mingyu leans closer and smiles as their foreheads touch.

 

Wonwoo hums as he runs his fingers on the baby hair on Mingyu's nape. “Your breath stinks, go brush your teeth.” Wonwoo gently pushes Mingyu off him.

 

“Hey! Your mouth smells too! I was just being  _ nice _ and didn't say anything.” Mingyu pouts.

 

Wonwoo chuckles and gets up. 

 

“You're going to uni?” Mingyu asks. 

 

“No, I was going to drink some water.”

 

Mingyu whines. “But  _ hyuuung,  _ you need to  _ gooo _ .”

 

Wonwoo rolls his eyes. “Are you trying to get rid of me?” 

 

“I’m–I'll take you on a date. If you go today.” Mingyu proposes. 

 

Wonwoo raises his brows. “It's not too soon?”

 

Mingyu gulps. “I mean, not for me. I'll take you out next week, if you're not comf–”

 

“No  _ no,  _ I'm asking about  _ you. _ ” Wonwoo shakes his head. “Because you just broke up with Nayeon and I don–”

 

“Hey, it's  _ okay _ .” Mingyu shrugs. “It's just a simple date.”

 

“Not for me.” Wonwoo's voice drops. “You don't know how long I've waited for this and how much a  _ simple  _ date with you means to me.”

 

“Hey, hey, babe, I'm sorry.” Mingyu gets up and walks towards Wonwoo, pulling the shorter closer in a hug. “I didn't mean it like that.” Mingyu whispers against Wonwoo's temple, pressing a kiss there. 

 

“It's okay.” Wonwoo mumbles against Mingyu's shirt. “I gotta hurry up, I'll get late I don't get ready in ten minutes.”

 

“Yeah.” Mingyu steps back, looking at Wonwoo. “Date's still on?” 

 

Wonwoo hums and nods. “Yeah.”

  
  
  
  


They both spend the next few weeks getting used to each other’s presence. Not that they weren't with each other all the time before, but things were different this time. They were boyfriends. They haven't been sexually intimate ever since their relationship started and Wonwoo doesn't mind. Mingyu isn't ready for it, and Wonwoo respects that. 

 

Mingyu had already taken him out on so many dates since then, Wonwoo decides he has to stop Mingyu for doting upon him so much. He feels too spoilt.

 

“Ice skating.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Haha, no.” 

 

Wonwoo pouts. “Why? I see couples ice skating in the park all the time.”

 

“I don't ice skate.” 

 

“Why? You can always try.”

 

“I'm just not good at it.”

 

“He fell down in front of the whole class in 3rd grade when we went out on the trip. His overdramatic ass had been traumatized every since.” Soonyoung speaks as he reads j

his newspaper in the cafeteria. 

 

“Did anyone allow you to open your fucking mouth?” Mingyu rolls his newspaper and smacks Soonyoung's head with it.

 

“Really?! Man, I wish i joined your school two years earlier.” Wonwoo sighs. 

 

“I'm glad you didn't. I bet my ass you would've laughed the hardest.”

 

“Well, duh. Anyways–where were we?” Wonwoo asks. 

 

“Ice skating.” Seokmin speaks as he bites into his sandwich. 

 

“Why are you both here?” Mingyu grumbles, kicking Seokmin’s shins under the table. 

 

“Ow! That hurt, you fucker!”

 

“Mingyu!” Wonwoo whines. 

 

“Babe, I don't wanna embarrass myself in front of everyone again.” 

 

“I'll hold your hand! Plus, I'm no professional either. I promise I'll fake falling down so that you don't embarrass your flat ass alone.”

 

Mingyu snorts. “Says the guy with the paper ass.”

 

Wonwoo smacks him on the arm. “You love this ass.”

 

“I sure do.” Mingyu gets up. “Sorry I'll be late for my lecture if I don't reach there till five minutes.”

 

“ ‘Kay, bye.” Wonwoo leans up as Mingyu presses a hurried kiss against his lips. “But we're still going to the skating rink this weekend.” he shouts, making sure Mingyu hears. 

 

Which he does, he just pretends he doesn't do he can later excuse himself for  _ ‘not having listened to Wonwoo's potentially loud shout.’  _

  
  
  
  


“I'm hearing no excuses, get up.”

 

Mingyu whines and curls up on the bed. “It's too cold. Maybe next weekend.”

 

“Get your lazy ass out of our bed, Kim Mingyu.”

 

“What if I don't?”

 

This time it's Wonwoo's turn to whine. Why does his boyfriend have to be such a huge whiny baby? “I went to the amusement park last to last week, even though I didn't want to go. Now it's only fair if you go to a place where I want.”

 

“Oh come  _ on.  _ You had fun.”

 

“I almost puked by the end of the night, Mingyu.” Wonwoo deadpan.

 

“Fair enough. But– _ no no  _ no don't give me those eyes please–” Wonwoo climbs on top of him and pouts, eyes glistening and if Wonwoo was a cat right now, his ears would be drooping.

 

“Please? For me?” Wonwoo tilts his head and  _ why the fuck didn't he think of this before his sad kitten look is working wonders on Mingyu within seconds.  _

 

“Fine, I'm getting dressed.” Mingyu sighs. 

 

Wonwoo jumps and claps his hands, pressing a long kiss against Mingyu's cheek before hopping off the bed to get dressed. 

 

“If I break any bone over there though, you're paying for it all. And you'll take responsibility of me.”

 

“Aye aye, sir.” Wonwoo shouts from the kitchen where he's pouring some hot coffee in a thermos in case they want to have something hot to drink in between skating, out there in the cold weather. 

  
  
  
  


“I can't I can't I  _ fucking can't. _ ” Mingyu whines. 

 

Wonwoo rolls his eyes as he ties Mingyu's laces of his skates. He quickly ties his own as well before getting up. “Okay, babe, take my hand.”

 

Mingyu bites his lip and carefully gets up, knees shaking lightly. He looks up and really, the scenery is beautiful. The sky looks like a painting, paint stripes of murky dark blue, berry purple and an aesthetic shade of orange mixing up together. 

 

The whole park is decorated with soft yellow lights, and the ice beneath everyone's feet is glistening. it's beautiful, really. 

 

But the most beautiful thing is present right in front of him, in the form of flushed cheeks and running nose. Wonwoo. his nose is red and his eyes a little watery from the cold outside. 

 

He looks so small and fluffy and  _ soft,  _ Mingyu just wanted to wrap him up on fluffy blankets and pepper his face with kisses, that's how  _ cute  _ Wonwoo looked right now. 

 

He doesn't even realise how long he's been staring at Wonwoo. It's when he almost crashes down on the line where the ground meets the ice–he  _ would've  _ fallen if Wonwoo hadn't gripped tightly onto his arm and waist–does he thinks that it's better if he stops staring at Wonwoo if he wants to make it out of this ice skating rink in one healthy piece.

 

“ _ Jesus,  _ we've not even started yet and you're already falling.” Wonwoo mumbles. 

 

“Hey, I told you I suck at this.” Mingyu frowns and grips onto the railing like a lifeline. Wonwoo gently tries to pull Mingyu away from the railing, the younger doesn't bulge. 

 

“Mingyu, you're not gonna learn how to skate if you don't let go of the railing and skate on the centre.”

 

“I won't have any support then!” Mingyu shrieks. “Do you want me to  _ die  _ in there?! What if I slip again? What if I bump into a little child? What if the ice below me decides to crack or something and then that'll be the last that you see of me and–”

 

“Oh my god, I'll be with you.” Wonwoo sighs and stretches his arm out for Mingyu to take. “Trust me?” 

 

Mingyu sighs and reluctantly let goes of the railing and clutches onto Wonwoo's hand tightly. 

 

“Good. Now bent your knees lightly, and gently push to the front by your right leg.” Wonwoo slowly demonstrates as he teaches Mingyu patiently. 

 

Mingyu's start is a little wobbly but he soon gains a little composure and balance. Wonwoo makes sure to praise Mingyu from time to time, because the cute little smile that graces Mingyu's lips everytime Wonwoo compliments him is worth it. 

 

In the middle of them skating Wonwoo drops his beanie on the ice. He leans down to pick it up and Mingyu's heart squeezes itself and it feels like it'll come out anytime out of his chest because Wonwoo looks so  _ cute,  _ his cheeks getting squished by his muffler, and his nose and cheeks flushing in a cute little shade of baby pink. 

 

“You know you're being very cute right now.” Mingyu says as Wonwoo gets up. Wonwoo hands him his beanie and Mingyu gently cards his fingers through Wonwoo's hair before settling the beanie on top of his head. 

 

Mingyu gently hold Wonwoo's cheeks in his gloved hands and squishes his cheeks, giggling when Wonwoo's lips stick out in a pout like a fish. 

 

“Y-Yah, your gloves are cold.” Wonwoo flushes an even brighter red and Mingyu knows that this time it's not from the cold. 

 

“How can gloves be cold?” 

 

“Because yours are, dumbass.” Wonwoo rolls his eyes, but his cheeks are still red when he turns away. 

 

“Hey don't leave me alone here!” Mingyu whines as he tries to catch up with Wonwoo who's obviously much more faster than him in skating. 

 

Wonwoo laughs and slowly turns around when he catches a figure staring at him from the corner of his eye. He's not wearing any lens to really make out the face, but it almost looks like–

 

“Hey, babe, what are you staring at?” Mingyu catches up to him and wraps his arms around Wonwoo's neck. 

 

Wonwoo squints his eyes and looks at the figure again but the person is not there anymore. “Nothing, I...I thought I saw someone standing there looking at me.”

 

“Must've never seen anyone as handsome as you before, maybe that's why?”

 

Wonwoo hits his chest lightly, shaking his head. “Must have been my imagination. Never mind.” Wonwoo rests his cheek against Mingyu's chest and tightly wraps his arm around Mingyu's waist, secure and warm.

 

“Wanna head back?” Wonwoo mumbles. 

 

“What, your twiggy legs are tired?” 

 

“Maybe.” Wonwoo looks up at him and his grip on Mingyu's waist tightens. “Let's go home, I'm tired.”

  
  
  


They buy some food from Taco Bell and soon drive back home. Wonwoo changes as quickly as he can as soon as he gets home and soon he's in deep slumber. Mingyu chuckles at the sight and wraps Wonwoo up in warm blankets before snuggling in as well, arm loosely resting on Wonwoo's waist.

 

The older unconsciously snuggles closer to Mingyu, making the latter smile. He slowly moves to quickly turn off the lights before tucking himself in again and falling asleep within seconds as well. 

  
  
  


When Wonwoo wakes up, he whines at the heavy weight on top of his chest and legs. He turns around to see Mingyu lying on top of him, his cheek squished against Wonwoo's shoulders, his legs draped in top of Wonwoo's and his arms wrapped around his waist. 

 

He gently pushes Mingyu off of him, knowing the younger won't even bulge as he's a heavy sleeper. He turns around after making sure Mingyu's warm under the blankets, and checks his phone if there's any messages from his professors or from Soonyoung. 

 

He groans when he finds five attachment files of homework assignments from his professor. He's about to switch off his phone and go to sleep when his phone vibrates again. It's a message from an unknown number. 

 

Wonwoo's eyebrows knit together in a frown. He clicks on the message. 

 

**_from: unknown_ **

**_sent: 7:14am_ **

can we meet up in front of pledis? i need to talk to you. anytime is okay. 

 

**_from: unknown_ **

**_sent: 7:14am_ **

i’m nayeon, by the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, ever heard of the shitty author who updates after every six months? yep, that's me! i am so sorry guys but i got like, really demotivated and then i had exams as well so i didn't have time to sit in front of my laptop for hours and write something if inspiration hit me :( my finals finally ended and ya girl is now in her last year at school and then i finally go to uni im like,,, YEA MAAHN 
> 
> i also became really self conscious of my writing and now i have apparently come to hate my writing but then NO IM NOT LEAVING THIS FIC HANGING so i decided to maybe shapen up my writing skills after i finish this story! anyway, i hope you all are happy and healthy and are having a great time! 
> 
> please leave comments! they're like, the only thing that's really making me keep on writing this :P i love everyone who's been reading this and leaving kudos and comments you all lovely human beings, i appreciate you. 
> 
> love u! ya know where to find me on twitter or tumblr it's @kitten_wonwoo and sweetfairybaek ♡


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this isn't proofread yet! it's 2am :P

When Wonwoo wakes up, he whines at the heavy weight on top of his chest and legs. He turns around to see Mingyu lying on top of him, his cheek squished against Wonwoo's shoulders, his legs draped in top of Wonwoo's and his arms wrapped around his waist.

He gently pushes Mingyu off of him, knowing the younger won't even bulge as he's a heavy sleeper. He turns around after making sure Mingyu's warm under the blankets, and checks his phone if there's any messages from his professors or from Soonyoung.

He groans when he finds five attachment files of homework assignments from his professor. He's about to switch off his phone and go to sleep when his phone vibrates again. It's a message from an unknown number.

Wonwoo's eyebrows knit together in a frown. He clicks on the message.

  
 _ **from: unknown**_  
 _ **sent: 7:14am**_  
can we meet up in front of pledis? i need to talk to you. anytime is okay.

  
 _ **from: unknown**_  
 _ **sent: 7:14am**_  
i’m nayeon, by the way.

  
Wonwoo frowns, and sleepily wipes his eyes. It's still too early for him to be awake, but he gets up anyway.

Mingyu stirs in his sleep, but doesn't wake up. Wonwoo wonders if Mingyu got the same text from Nayeon, so he picks up the younger's phone and puts in the password. He frowns when he sees no such message on Mingyu's phone.

Why would Nayeon want to meet him personally? Does she want to shout at him? Scream? Maybe kill him in the end, who knows?

He slowly gets up from the bed. He rubs his face before taking his phone again and replying back a ‘ _9am_ ’ to Nayeon.

He gets up and wears the nearest shirt lying next to him (it's Mingyu's), before getting up and going over to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He cleans himself up and baths.

When he comes out all fresh and clean and in a pink woolen sweater his mum knitted for him, Mingyu's already up, typing on his phone.

“Someone's looking adorable.” Mingyu smirks as he looks at Wonwoo, making the latter blush.

“Shut up.” Wonwoo walks over to Mingyu, before straddling the younger's lap and taking his phone from his hands, tossing it on the bed.

Wonwoo delicately rubs his index and middle fingers on Mingyu's temples, massaging the tension away. Mingyu's eyes flutter shut and his hands come up to rest against Wonwoo's hips, pulling him a little more closer.

“You've been working too hard, look at your eyes.” Wonwoo mumbles, gently touching Mingyu's eye bags with the pads of his thumb, before massaging his temples again.

“You're gonna put me back to sleep if you keep doing that.” Mingyu says, and rests his forehead against Wonwoo's chest, relishing in the warmth radiating from the older. Wonwoo smells like peaches, and a little bit of mint. It's a good and comforting mixture and Mingyu's already falling back asleep until Wonwoo cradles his face in his hands and shakes it gently. “Wake up, lazy bug.”

“Mhm.” Mingyu leans up to kiss, but Wonwoo's nose scrunches up and the older leans back, eventually getting up from his lap, much to Mingyu's dismay.

“Hey! I want my morning kiss!” he pouts.

“Go brush your teeth then I'll consider. Your breath stinks.” Wonwoo sticks his tongue out and sits down to put on his shoes.

“Where are you going?” Mingyu asks.

“Jeonghan.” Wonwoo lies. As much as he not wants to lie to Mingyu right now, he knows how much time it took for Mingyu to completely forget about Nayeon and leave her behind as a mere chapter in his life. He doesn't want Mingyu to know he's going to meet Nayeon because not only will it open old wounds, but Mingyu may also try to stop him from meeting her.

He'll tell Mingyu later, he promises himself.

“Oh, okay. You want me to come with you? I'll bath quickly.”

“No, you take your time. He just has other plans tonight so he wants me to give these two new rookies a tour of pledis.” Wonwoo says, hoping it's convincing enough for Mingyu.

“Okay, then. I'll see you later.” Mingyu gets up and places a quick kiss on Wonwoo's cheek before going inside the washroom.

Wonwoo combs his hair and puts his phone in his back pocket of his jeans, before going out of his apartment.

 

He reaches Pledis within a few minutes. It's 9:04am. Nayeon hasn't arrived. _This isn't some sort of a prank, right?_ Wonwoo thinks.

He greets a few familiar faces as they pass by him. It's really humid outside for a November morning, and Wonwoo's starting to sweat in his thick sweater. Just as he's about to go inside the air conditioned hallways of Pledis, he hears his name being called out.

He turns around and sees Nayeon, standing behind him. She almost looks...sheepish? Like she's embarrassed to see him. Huh, weird. She's almost hard to recognise, as her hair is now dyed in a bright orange. She looks pretty.

“Hi.” Nayeon nods.

Wonwoo nods back, not sure how to respond to the greeting. He's still a little confused, he didn't expect Nayeon to be so...polite. He almost expected her to judo kick him in the groin and tie him up in a rucksack, before throwing him in the sea, so no one will be able to trace him.

“Can..can we go inside? It's really hot here.” she asks.

Wonwoo stares at her dumbly for a few seconds before nodding his head quickly, “Sure, sure, come on in.” he opens the door for her before entering in himself. They both walk towards the cafeteria and sit down. They both stay silent for a while, and he doesn't now about Nayeon but it's so fucking awkward for him. He's sitting in front of his boyfriend's manipulative ex girlfriend, what do you expect him to be like?

“So,” Nayeon starts, “It's been three months, yeah?”

Wonwoo nods. Three months since they last saw each other. Three months since Mingyu and Nayeon broke up. Three months since Mingyu and _him_  started dating. It's been a hell of a three months, for sure.

“Yeah. So, um, how have you been?” Wonwoo asks, coughing awkwardly. He remembers how this was the place, back all those months ago, when he first met with Nayeon. How Nayeon was flirting with Mingyu, and how jealous he got of it.  
  
“I've been good.” Nayeon nods. “I've–I've actually been dating someone. Since about a month now. I'm happy.”

Wonwoo nods. “Well, good for you. I'm glad.” he smiles.

“So, how are you and Mingyu doing?”

Wonwoo stiffens, and his reaction must've been visible to Nayeon, because Nayeon immediately shakes her head, “I'm sorry I didn't mean to–”

“No, it's fine. I'm fine.” Wonwoo reassuringly smiles. He's getting really confused right now. Nayeon definitely didn't text him out of nowhere suddenly just to have a chit chat. “We're both doing good. Mingyu's doing good, it's all going fine.”

Nayeon nods. They both sit in an awkward silence for the next few seconds. Wonwoo begins fidgeting with the hem of his sleeves. Nayeon starts twirling her finger around the rim of her glass, before she sighs and looks at Wonwoo.

“Okay, I'm just gonna go straight with this. You must've been wondering why I messaged you all of a sudden and, I just wanted to apologize.” Nayeon says. Wonwoo opens his mouth, before closing it again and nods, a silent signal for her to continue.

“And I really mean it sincerely, that's why I wanted to say this face to face. I really, really am sorry, for what I've put both of you through.” Nayeon really sounds sincere but now Wonwoo's more confused than ever.

“Wh–Why this sudden change of heart?” he asks, biting his lip.

Nayeon sighs before leaning back against her chair. “I've been thinking about my relationship with Mingyu for some time. When he broke up with me, fuck I was so angry the only thing I wanted to do was to jeopardize your relationship with Mingyu. I wanted Mingyu to be _mine_. But then, I started thinking about all those times when Mingyu was with you, how fucking happy he got when he was with you, hell he even talked about you on our dates, how you two spent time together, and how happy you basically made him. I started thinking, maybe I was the fault? Then I was just walking near the ice skating rink the other day and–”

“Wait, so that was you whom I saw?” Wonwoo asks.

Nayeon nods. “Yes. But don't get me wrong, I wasn't stalking you or anything. I was there with my date. Anyways, I saw you two and I saw how happy and in love you two were. And I, I felt genuine happiness for you two. So I decided I needed to apologize. For being such a bitch. And for trying to break your friendship with Mingyu, that was a very mean move from my side. And I'm _really_  sorry for that, Wonwoo.” Nayeon looks down. “And I know, I don't deserve your forgiveness, especially after all I've done to hurt you, but really, I mean it when I say I'm a much better person now. And that, I'm happy for you and Mingyu. Really.”

Wonwoo didn't know he's been holding his breath until his lungs start burning. He breaths and leans back against his chair, before looking at Nayeon.

“I forgive you.” he says after some time. Nayeon looks at him and opens her mouth to say something, but Wonwoo cuts her, “Only brcause I'm not one to not forgive when they want to change for the better. I can see how much your behavior has changed from the last time I saw you.” Nayeon looks down and nods.

“You've really hurt us, Nayeon. And we may not have been the best of friends before, but now that we both are happy in our lives, and have someone we can care for, why not we put our differences behind and be, friends?” Wonwoo asks.

Nayeon smiles and nods. “Thank you.” she puts her hand on Wonwoo's and squeezes. “I'd love to be friends.”

They both talk with each other for about an hour, catching up with each other's lives. Wonwoo talks about his new relationship, about Pledis, Soonyoung and Seokmin and college, while Nayeon talks about her boyfriend, her new job at a digital marketing program, and about her social life.

“So who's your boyfriend, anyway? We've been talking about him since minutes and I forgot to ask his name.” Wonwoo sheepishly says.

Nayeon smiles.

 

  
Wonwoo comes out of pledis, feeling happy and warm. He's glad he could close an ugly chapter of his life to a happy end.

When he reaches home Mingyu's watching TV, all sprawled out like a starfish on the sofa, a bag of chips in his right hand. “You're home.” he smiles.

It's been a long morning, and Wonwoo just kind of wants to crumple in Mingyu's arms right now. So he does it. He throws his bag to the side and flops down on top of Mingyu, crushing the younger in the process.

Mingyu whines at the weight, but soon wraps his hands around Wonwoo's waist. Wonwoo nuzzles Mingyu's neck and presses a sweet little kiss there, before leaning back and facing Mingyu.

“I, I want to tell you something.”

Mingyu sits up and nods. “I'm listening.”

“When in the morning, I told you I went to give a tour?”

Mingyu nods.

“Well, I–I lied.” Wonwoo bites his lip.

Mingyy frowns. “Babe, is everything alright?”

Wonwoo nods. “Yes, don't worry. It's just–I went to see Nayeon.”

Mingyu visibly stiffens and Wonwoo immediately speaks, “She texted me in the morning. To meet up. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you were sensitive to the topic and because I knew you'll probably try to stop me from going to meet her–”

“–Of course I will. I don't want that girl anywhere near you–”

“No, baby, listen to me.” Wonwoo holds Mingyu's hands in his own and explains everything that happened today. From the moment he saw Nayeon to the point when Nayeon apologized to the moment when they agreed to be friends. Mingyu patiently listens to the whole story.

When Wonwoo finishes, Mingyu remains silent for some time, before speaking up, “I don't know if _I_  can still trust her, but if you want to make friends with her, I won't stop you.” Wonwoo sighs and leans forward, pressing his face against Mingyu's chest and nuzzling.

“Will you give her a second chance?” Wonwoo asks.

Mingyu wraps his arms around Wonwoo's neck and pulls him closer. “I'll think about it.”

Wonwoo hums, nodding softly.

“Who's her boyfriend, by the way?” Mingyu asks. Wonwoo smiles.

“Joshua.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i wrote this sooner than i expected lol. sorry this was such a boring filler chapter y'all wait for an update for months and this is the excuse of a chater i give u :(( i am afraid that there's only one more chapter left and then this story will be done. wow, no im not emo. 
> 
> i just wanted to thank everyone for commenting and leaving kudos here, i may not be the best writer, but i do have the most loving and supporting readers ever ♡ i'll try to update "spin spin sugar" after i finish this. also check out my stories on my other acc @babyblueliquor ^^
> 
> again, a huge thanks to everyone who reads my stories, you all are so precious and dear to me you don't even know. i'd like to think my writing improved from the time when i started writing this fic. thank u so much for being with me on this journey~ 
> 
> love,   
> p

**Author's Note:**

> How was this??? Hehe ik it's kinda shitty but oh well. Comment below!


End file.
